Sálvame
by IzzieBlake
Summary: Ellos siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro ¿Por qué cuando ella mas lo necesitó él no pudo rescatarla? Tras un turbio escándalo, Mimi regresa a Odaiba con su cuerpo y su alma destrozada ¿Podrá a caso la única persona que ella más amó poder salvarla de su propia vida? Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo

Hola, hola =D Izzie aquí con su nueva historia =D

Digimon no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá

* * *

Sálvame

Ellos siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro ¿Por qué cuando ella mas lo necesitó el no pudo rescatarla? Tras un turbio escándalo, Mimi regresa a Odaiba con su cuerpo y su alma destrozada ¿Podrá a caso la única persona que ella más amó poder salvarla de su propia vida?

Prólogo.

Desde que entró a la primaria de su ciudad ella le miró, ojos azules, cabello rubio y porte rebelde, a ella le pareció lindo, poco tiempo después supo que a penas era un año mayor que ella y que vivía sólo con su padre, con el pasar del tiempo ella se obsesionó.

Su sorpresa fue grande, cuando, aquel primero de agosto ella le miró, en aquel campamento de verano que cambió por completo su vida, camisa verde, guantes, pantalones de mezclilla y un extraño niño pequeño que no se separaba de él, la misma porte de niño rebelde que ella descubrió desde el primer día que le conoció.

Supo, en aquel entonces, que ese niño se convertiría en su capricho, y como niña mimada que era en ese entonces ella obtenía siempre lo que quería y esa vez lo quería a él.

La primera vez que lo acosó fue justo después de que Palmon—Su compañera Digimon— digivolucionase a Togemon, ella desde hace mucho le gustaba, pero el chico era tan arisco que ella se sentía intimidada, pero fue gracias a ese ataque de corazones que Mimi se sintió tan feliz que sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo le anuncio que de ahora en adelante el seria su novio y no había nada que el pudiese hacer.

Y desde aquel entonces, no hubo ni un segundo en el que se le separara, ella sabia que su amor platónico detestaba que ella estuviese pegada a el en todo el momento, pero a ella no le importaba, tenia un novio y punto.

Yamato nunca fue un chico que expresare sus sentimientos, empezando que por la forma en que su padre le crió y seguido porque su madre solo se preocupó por su hermano Takeru que de el mismo, pero a pesar de eso el tenia una debilidad y esa era su pequeño hermano, desde que pisó el Digimundo él solo se propuso nunca abandonar y proteger como si su vida dependiera de ello a T.K por eso, cuando esa niña rosa y mimada se le pegó lo primero que quiso hacer fue lanzarse por el primer precipicio que encontrase.

El primer beso de ambos, fue tan inocente como se permitía a esa edad, en mitad de la noche, la segunda noche en la que todos los digielegidos pasaron en el continente Server, Mimi lo obligó a levantarse, Matt enfurruñado, se negó, pero la chica le amenazó con armar un escándalo digno de un Oscar.

Matt no comprendió que era un Oscar, pero se dejó llevar por Mimi, no estaba convencido sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrada a que la chica se le pegase como un chicle, no había momento alguno en que lo dejase sólo, pero bueno a él ya no lo irritaba tanto como antes.

—Los novios se dan besos—le comunicó la castaña una vez que ya estaba lejos de donde el resto descansaba—tu eres mi novio, así que tienes que darme un beso.

Esta de mas decir que Yamato se opuso rotundamente, una porque no era su novio, dos porque a esa edad a el los besos le parecían asquerosos, tres…Bueno no pudo pensar en una tercera razón porque la castaña ya había sellado sus labios con los suyos, fue un pequeño beso, un pequeño roce de labios pero para Matt, cada vez que lo recuerda, le pareció maravilloso.

A la mañana siguiente, fue Sora la que regañó a Mimi, alegando que ella no podía obligar a un chico como Yamato a participar en esos juegos de niña pequeña, le pidió que madurara de una buena vez, que el digimundo no era el escenario perfecto para jugar a los novios.

Siendo como era en ese entonces Mimi, está de mas decir que se enfadó, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería, Yamato era su novio, y si ella quería le daría todos los besos que ella quisiera.

Y así como se lo prometió, hubo otros roces de labios, todos por parte de la castaña, siempre en la madrugada cuando nadie le veía, siempre por sorpresa.

También, aunque sin proponérselo, hubieron ciertos gestos cariñosos por parte de Matt, eran pequeños y no duraban ni cuatro segundos, pero ahí estaban, Mimi contó cada caricia y fue feliz, tal vez no solo obtendría a Matt como novio, tal vez también tendría un poco de aprecio por el.

Pero cuando Taichi desapareció del digimundo, los problemas empezaron, el grupo se fue disolviendo poco a poco, todo se desmoronó cuando Sora fue la primera en irse, de uno en uno todos se fueron alejando hasta quedar solamente Mimi, Yamato y Takeru.

Mimi nunca quiso separase de el, había visto en una película, que las novias siempre estaban junto con sus novios, y ella no pretendía abandonar al que ella proclamaba como suyo, pero la presión estaba haciendo mella en él y sin poderlo evitar explotó.

— ¡Suficiente tengo con cuidar a T.K!—le gritó la ultima vez que ella permaneció con él— ¡Deja de estar molestando! ¡No puedo cuidar a niñas mimadas como tu! ¡Entiéndelo!

Y sin dudarlo Mimi dio la vuelta, la arena le impedía el paso, pero como toda una princesa que era no dejaría que Matt mirase las lágrimas que asomaban sus ojos, con aires dignos se alejó junto con Palmon, ella merecía más y al parecer Yamato no se daba cuenta de ello.

Para su beneficio, ella encontró el lugar perfecto, un gran palacio en el que la trataron como en realidad era: Toda una princesa y Mimi agradece haber llegado a ese lugar porque no solo su emblema brillo y ahí se dio cuenta lo egoísta que fue con todos sus amigos en especial con Yamato.

Por eso, justo después de la discusión que Taichi y Sora tuvieron, Yamato y Mimi hablaron, para sorpresa de la castaña, fue Matt el que la tomó del codo y le pidió que hablasen a solas.

—Se que trate mal—fue el modo en el que el chico se disculpó.

Mimi comprendió al instante, le sonrió y al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpame tu a mi por haberte arrastrado en este juego tan tonto, prometo nunca mas decirte novio, o tratar de besarte a la fuerza, he comprendido que no todo lo que quiero lo podre tener.

Describir el gesto de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Matt está de mas, pero cabe decir que Yamato sintió como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo muy importante y la sensacion de vacio se apoderó de él.

—

Mimi recuerda con nostalgia todos esos momentos maravillosos que pasó con Yamato, desde el primer beso inocente, el primer en el que abrieron sus bocas y se llenaron de saliva, el primer no tan inocente y los muchos mas que le acompañaron en el transcurso en el que ambos iban creciendo.

Recuerda también las caricias, las palabras, los video chats, y las largas conversaciones vía mensaje que se mandaron.

Por eso Mimi no comprende, no entiende ¿Por qué tuvo que abandonarla en ese momento? ¿Por qué no vino a rescatarla?

Tapó sus ojos color miel con unos lentes oscuros, su madre la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta que ella se puso en pie, vestía de negro, pues para ella, su alma murió cuando sucedió aquello, su madre la abrazó y la guio hasta la salida del tribunal.

Los flashes de todas las cámaras la cegaron por un momento— a pesar de tener sus ojos cubiertos—colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro y se cubrió, su madre la guió en todo el camino, Mimi bajaba las gradas por inercia, sus oídos se inundaron de los gritos de los periodistas que no dejaban de fotografiarla y filmarla, no fue hasta que entró al automóvil que ella respiró tranquila, su madre la abrazó con mas fuerza y lloró en silencio.

Mimi quiso llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ese lugar y nunca mas mirar atrás.

* * *

Ok, ok, antes de se que me enojen, Dejenme explicarles, me consta que en Digimon Adventure nunca, nunca, hubo nada entre Matt y Mimi, pero bueno mi mente Mimato siempre viendo cosas donde no las hay y pues si uds notan en casi toda la serie, MImi y Matt casi siempre estan juntos, siempre aparecen o ella atras de el, o ella a la par de el, se que eso no es nada pero diganme una cosa ¿si ustedes tuvieran 10 años que harian? yo cuando tenia diez nunca me despegué del niño que me gustaba, reia como tonta solo por estar a la par de él, asu que ahi esta mi no muy convencional explicacion.

De verdad espero que apoyen este proyecto, no es el que habia dicho que publicaria, pero se los prometo este fic sera bueno, de paso les pido porfis que lean mi otra historia "Abre tus Ojos" muy buena tambien ;)


	2. Luces

Hola =D disculpen la tardanza pero ya estoy aqui =D con un nuevo capitulo =D

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contendrá tematica fuerte, leela bajo tu propio riesgo.

Digimon nunca me pertenecera =(

* * *

Capitulo Uno

Luces

"_Hola, Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa. Tengo veinte años y actualmente estoy viviendo en Odaiba, el lugar que me miró nacer._

_La verdad no se que decirles sobre mi, decidí hacer este video gracias a mi querido amigo Koushiro, se que no lo conocen, pero si llegó a quedar, les prometo que se los presentaré, estoy mas que segura que lo adoraran, tanto o mas que yo—sonríe._

_No soy una chica especial, no cumplo los requisitos que ustedes piden para poder participar en esto pero, así como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana, y yo definitivamente quiero arriesgarme._

_Yo viví los primeros once años de mi vida aquí, en Odaiba, era una chica mimada, consentida, caprichosa, llorona—vuelve a sonreír—pero en el noventa y nueve conocí a siete chicos especiales que cambiaron mi vida, conocí lo que era la amistad y también tuve mi primer amor platónico, en realidad una parte de mi aun lo ama, aunque yo ya no tenga corazón._

_El motivo por el que estoy participando en esto, —y si, se que lo estoy haciendo mal, pero no importa—Es por ese chico, el en verdad los admira, y yo le quiero dar un lindo regalo de cumpleaños._

_¿Por qué debería yo resultar ganadora? Bueno, en realidad no tengo experiencia en este ámbito, pero tengo una historia, ustedes pueden llamarla como quieran: Triste, desalentadora, oscura…pero yo la llamó: El día en el que mi alma murió. Son pocas las personas que saben sobre esa parte de mí y quiero transmitirles, con un par de versos todo lo que está dentro de mi, y se que ustedes pueden ayudarme…."_

* * *

Si había una sola palabra que describiese a Sora Takenouchi esa era la perfección, a ella le gustaba que todo estuviese perfecto, desde su ropa ordenada por secciones, la cocina impecable, sus notas de diez u ocho, su estilo personal, y su diario vivir.

Ella sabia muy bien que la perfección no encajaba en virtud, pero fue una maña que se le pegó debido a las presiones de su madre y al verse sola en el apartamento que alquiló una vez que se graduó del bachillerato.

Ella quería aparentar que su vida era perfecta por mucho que extrañase a su mamá, en realidad su madre y ella no tenían problemas, desde que ella descubrió que su emblema era el del amor, entendió que su mamá solo buscaba lo mejor para ella, es por eso que ella dejó el futbol por el tenis, los pantalones por las faldas, sus gorros por maquillaje y a Taichi por Yamato.

No la mal entiendan, ella amaba a Yamato como nadie mas, pero cuando era una adolescente por un momento pensó que se afeminó para su novio y su madre pero no para ella misma, mientras que con Tai, ella podía ser como quisiera, sin sentirse presionada por mostrar una imagen que ella no deseaba en absoluto.

A pesar de eso, Sora sentía tener que ahora tenia el control en su vida—obviando lo perfeccionista que era—estudiaba Diseño, trabajaba medio tiempo con una amiga de su madre la cual era una gran diseñadora, retomó su pasión por el futbol entrando al equipo femenino de su universidad, llevaba dos años de relación con Yamato, con Tai mantenía contacto y también con Takeru y Hikari, algunas veces se miraba con Miyako, con los demás era extraño que se miraran, sus horarios eran demasiados pesados y casi imposibles para respirar.

Aun así Sora consideraba su vida perfecta…hasta que una llamada le hizo flaquear sobre sus pensamientos.

* * *

Se cubrió nuevamente sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros, desde hace un tiempo, los cubría, no deseaba que nadie mas le mirara su tormento, vestía un enorme abrigo color negro para cubrir su cuerpo del frio de la ciudad.

Su padre estacionó el auto, el cabello de Mimi se revolvió cuando salió del auto debido a la fuerte ventisca, se acomodó su bufanda y esperó a que su madre saliese del coche, una vez afuera, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó de su cuerpo. Mimi sabia que su madre era la que más estaba sufriendo de todo esto.

Su padre, sacó una maleta del baúl y ambos se adentraron al aeropuerto.

— ¿Tienes todos tus documentos a mano?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su madre aun no se separaba de ella, no le molestaba, de todas maneras ella ya no sentía.

—Oh Cariño, te extrañaré tanto.

—Yo mas—envolvió a su madre en un cálido abrazo, ella no quería que su mamá sufriese por su culpa—Te quiero.

Su papá la abrazo con mas fuerza, le pidió que se cuidase y que todos los días estarían en contacto, cuando escuchó que le llamaban para abordar, tomó la maleta entre sus manos y se encaminó a su destino, no sin antes regalarles una ultima sonrisa a sus padres.

Ella solo deseaba olvidar, ella solo quería encontrar la paz y tal vez en el lugar que le vio nacer ella la encontraría.

* * *

Encendió su computadora, tan pronto como esta cargó, ella entró a una página de internet y escribió en el buscador una de las páginas más populares de todos los tiempos: facebook.

A ella no le gustaba mucho utilizar el facebook, tenía una cuenta pero era solo para poder comunicarse con sus amigos, el tiempo era un factor principal para no visitar a menudo esa página, pero luego de esa llamada lo único que deseaba era ver, _curiosear. _

Escribió su correo y contraseña, al entrar, escribió el nombre de ella, de una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, a la cual no veía desde hace dos años, exactamente para las fiestas navideñas.

Entró a su perfil, en su foto principal salía una chica de cabellos castaños y largos, estaba sentada sobre el asiento de un auto, al parecer su auto, sonreía a la cámara, feliz.

Se puso a mirar las fotografías de la chica, se extrañó, Mimi casi todos los días subía fotos a su perfil y la última había sido publicada desde hace seis meses, desde ese entonces no cambiaba ni su foto principal ni su estado.

Observó todas sus fotos de perfil, un alivio le recorrió cuando se dio cuenta que en la mayoría de las fotos ella salía con su novio, un chico realmente guapo, de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

Dio click a todas las imágenes, luego dio click a todos los álbumes, se impresionó, Mimi tenia demasiadas fotos, los álbumes eran incontables, al parecer su amiga amaba Facebook, no le extrañó, a ella siempre le encantó ser el centro de atención, y al parecer esa pagina web era la mejor para que ella se diese a conocer.

Decidió mirar las fotos publicadas en la biografía, eran muchísimas, ella apenas tenia unas cuantas fotografías, mientras que su amiga subía fotos de casi todo, habían unas en las que salía ella sola y Sora tenia que admitir que se miraba muy bonitas, habían otras en los que mostraba diferentes paisajes de la ciudad de Nueva York y otros estados, en unas salía con un grupo de chicas en un restaurante, en una playa, piscina incluso hasta en el baño, Sora se estaba aburriendo las fotografías eran interminables y casi todas eran repetitivas, estuvo a punto de rendirse y salirse de ahí cuando miró una fotografía que no le gustó en absoluto.

Era ella Mimi, sostenía una revista y claramente pudo ver que en la página que ella sostenía estaba una fotografía en grande de Yamato, Mimi estaba inclinada tirándole un beso, en la descripción se leía:"_I´m__his__biggest__ fan"_

Y claro su tontísimo novio le había puesto "Me gusta" resopló, en algunos comentarios le preguntaron si tenían alguna relación, pero su amiga lo negó es mas hasta puso que el era el novio de su mejor amiga, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentirse enojada.

Siguió mirando las fotos, ya no le importaba que sus ojos ardieran y que perdiera tiempo buscando "_evidencias" _ no había nada, solo mas fotos de ella junto con Palmon o con su nuevo novio, pero ninguna mas con Matt, eso no le impidió seguir buscando, no fue casi al final que encontró la prueba que tanto buscaba.

Miró la fecha, Mimi le había publicado en el 2006, se extrañó, en esas fechas su amiga no había viajado a Japón, a demás por la apariencia de ambos ella dedujo que esa fotografía fue tomada en el pasado, tal vez unos meses antes de que Sora y Matt empezaran su relación.

La imagen era de mala resolución, ella dedujo que estaban sentados en una cama, Mimi apoyada sobre el respaldar y _su _Yamato recostado en el cuerpo de la chica la cual lo tenia abrazado no solo con sus brazos si no que una de sus piernas sobre salía en la foto. Al parecer Yamato era el que capturó el momento ya que la castaña estaba ocupada besando su mejilla.

Cerró la página de un solo, un sentimiento de pesadez le invadió, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, al parecer su amiga seguía enamorada de Yamato caso contrario hace tiempo hubiese eliminado esa imagen que solo causaba en Sora unas terribles ganas de ir a vomitar o que los ojos le sangraran.

Llevó sus manos en su cabeza ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta que le estaba rondando desde que recibió aquella llamada, ella quería ayudar a Mimi, fue una de sus mejores amigas, pero por otra parte un gran temor le invadió ¿y si ella se lo quitaba?

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que la señora Satoe Tachikawa le había dejado, tras algunos repiques escuchó la tierna voz de una mujer.

—_Hello? _

—Ho...Hola—contestó ella en japonés, todavía no se le daba muy bien el inglés—Soy Sora Take…

— ¡Oh Cariño!—respondió efusiva la mujer—El avión de Mimi ya despegó ¿no has olvidado el aeropuerto verdad? Te lo puedo volver a decir mi niña llegará a las cuatro de la tarde del día de mañana.

—A cerca de eso eh…yo…

—Sora, gracias por ser tan comprensible y aceptar a Mimi, se que tu eres una de las amigas mas cercana de ella, por la renta no te preocupes nosotros te mandaremos lo que necesites, pero queremos que nuestra Mimi no esté sola, ella está pasando por un mal momento y necesita de sus amigos, por favor, no la desampares.

Sora suspiró, no podía dejar a un lado a Mimi, tendría que hablar con ella seriamente, estaba segura que su amiga comprendería, o eso esperaba ella.

—Esta bien—musitó—Yo estaré ahí temprano.

* * *

Se acomodó en su asiento, estaba en la orilla, a ella le hubiese gustado ir en la ventana pero su vejiga no era muy fuerte y seguramente iría cada cinco minutos al baño, miró su reloj aún faltaban algunos minutos para despegar.

Agarró su celular y marcó un número.

— ¿Hola?—reconoció la voz de su amigo Koushiro— ¿Mimi?

— ¡Izzy! Hola.

— ¿Qué tal? Pensé que ya estabas en el avión.

—Lo estoy, pero aún no nos han dado la orden de apagar el celular, así que te llamaba para que me desearas suerte.

—No necesitas que te desee nada, todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Me lo prometes?—hizo un puchero a pesar de que nadie le estaba viendo.

—Te lo prometo—escuchó la suave risa de su amigo y ella también rió— ¿Estas segura que no quieres que los demás vayan a verte al aeropuerto?

—No, primero quiero acomodarme en el hotel, voy a llegar bien cansada, contigo basta.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Gracias Izzy, debo irme, ya empezaron a dar las instrucciones, de verdad que estoy emocionada, al fin los podré ver—con esto cortó la llamada, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos

* * *

Takeru la miró, su cabello naranja sobresalía entre todos esos niños jugando en ese parque, su cuñada estaba sentada en un columpio y se balanceaba suavemente. Su expresión era triste y sobre sus manos sostenía su celular.

El chico se extrañó, ese parque quedaba cerca del apartamento en el que ahora vivía junto a su hermano, ambos decidieron mudarse juntos, para recuperar el tiempo perdido, Yamato le ayudaba al no permitirle pagar la renta, el seguía en bachillerato y su hermano le prohibió trabajar para dedicarse al cien por ciento a sus estudios, el a cambio ayudaba con la comida, era lo único que su hermano le permitía aportar y eso era porque a Yamato solo le interesaban la sección de los dulces.

Se acercó y se sentó en el columpio mas cercano a ella, Sora se percató de su presencia y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, Takeru guardó silencio, ¿habrá tenido alguna discusión con Matt?

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó con cautela.

—Me eh dado cuenta que soy una egoísta.

— ¿Tu?—frunció el ceño—Nunca te he visto actuar como una persona egoísta Sora.

—Porque nunca antes me he sentido amenazada—se recostó sobre su brazo el cual tenía colgado en una de las cadenas del columpio.

— ¿Amenazada?

Sora le pasó su celular a su cuñado, él al tenerlo entre sus manos lo revisó, en la pantalla se podía apreciar una fotografía, Takeru achicó los ojos, indudablemente el que estaba ahí era su hermano, pero a la chica no la pudo reconocer, su cabello tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

—ah…eh…yo…—balbució, no entendía nada, en la imagen Yamato se miraba un poco mas joven—Esta foto es vieja, no entiendo.

—Es Mimi—pronunció ella sintiéndose derrotada—la de la foto, es Mimi, revisando su perfil la encontré.

Takeru comprendió, así que por ella Sora se sentía tan mal, aunque no entendía porque estaba tan triste, la imagen era vieja y Mimi ahora vivía en estados unidos.

—Sora…

—Tú fuiste testigo en primera fila Takeru, Mimi siempre ha tenido un enamoramiento por Matt, tú viste en el digimundo que nunca se le despegó.

Takeru sabia eso y mucho mas, no por nada era el hermano de Yamato, sabia a que se refería Sora cuando hablaba del digimundo, Mimi siempre decía que Matt era su novio y algunas veces los miró besándose, claro que decirle eso a Sora la pondría mas histérica de lo que estaba, también estaba al tanto que Yamato nunca dejó de hablar con la castaña, aunque tenia entendido que solo eran amigos, pero esa fotografía lo ponía a dudar, Yamato nunca le contó de un encuentro entre ellos dos.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Sora, ellos solo eran unos niños.

—En esa fotografía ambos estaban mas grandes—se defendió—Yo estoy segura que Mimi sigue enamorada de Yamato.

T.K soltó un suspiro, las mujeres celosas eran de lo peor—Pero Yamato está contigo y no con ella—le reconfortó—Y si ella aun tiene esa foto es porque lo mas seguro es que olvidó borrarla, no pienses cosas que no son, a demás Mimi vive en Estados Unidos.

—Ese es el problema—apretó la cadena del columpio hasta que sus nidillos se emblanquecieron—Mimi vendrá mañana, se mudará conmigo, al parecer se quedará a vivir aquí.

—Oh…

* * *

—Así que regresará…

Sora guardó silencio ante la seca respuesta por parte de su novio, ciertamente platicar con T.K fue la mejor solución para sus preocupaciones, su cuñado le había dejado en claro que Mimi nunca se interpondría entre ellos dos y que Yamato estaba muy enamorado de ella y no de la castaña pero al escuchar el tono frio de su novio le confundió, no supo como sentirse ante aquello.

—Pensé que eso te alegraría—murmuró ella con cierto reproche en su voz.

El se encogió de hombros—supongo que es algo bueno—le dio la espalda a Sora y se dedicó a observar el paisaje que se divisaba desde la ventana de su habitación.

Sora se aclaró la garganta— ¿Estas enojado con ella?

—No—contestó de inmediato.

—Ya.

Comúnmente Sora disfrutaba de los silencios acompañada de Matt, pero esta vez se sentía realmente incomoda, obviamente su novio estaba enojado, la curiosidad le picó por completo, pero ella no era imprudente o metiche, se tragó sus palabras y optó por jugar con su celular.

— ¿Iras al aeropuerto conmigo?—preguntó ella sin poder contenerse.

Matt ladeó su rostro y le miró— ¿Quieres que vaya?

—Es una vieja amiga que no vemos desde hace dos años, seria bueno que le diéramos una cálida bienvenida.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua—Seria bueno que nos hubiera avisados a todos ¿no crees?

—oh...Así que es eso. Mimi no me dijo nada, fue su mamá la que me llamó, no he hablado con ella.

El no dijo nada, ese no era el motivo de su amargura, iba mas haya, pero prefería que Sora pensase eso, pues tampoco deseaba alterarla con sus pensamientos.

—Está bien iré.

* * *

Mimi se desperezó, todo el cuerpo le dolía, soltó un bostezo y luego se dedicó a esperar sus maletas, había empacado lo más esencial ya que junto con su madre mandaron en cajas el resto de las cosas de la castaña.

Una vez que obtuvo las maletas se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes observarse en su espejo, detalló su rostro, este se miraba mas pálido que lo normal, en él, ya no habían marcas sin embargo Mimi las miraba a detalles y se odió a si misma, sacó sus lentes de sol de su cartera y se los colocó, no deseaba que Koushiro mirara su tristeza.

—

— ¡Ahí está!—gritó T.K al observar la pequeña figura de su amiga.

En el aeropuerto estaban Sora, T.K, Yamato y Koushiro, la peli roja no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a los demás, pero se prometió a si misma que haría una cena para que todos se reunieran y darle el tipo de bienvenida que tanto le gustaba a Mimi.

Koushiro estaba sudando frio, el le había prometido a su amiga que sólo el estaría en el aeropuerto, grande fue su sorpresa al verlos ahí y claro tampoco pasó desapercibido la mirada despectiva que Yamato le dio, resopló, solo esperaba que Mimi no se enojara con él.

—

Ella se sobresaltó en cuanto vio a un chico alto acercarse peligrosamente a ella, su corazón se agitó, el miedo la invadió, el joven le sonreía cálidamente, ella se encogió en su puesto esperando lo peor.

— ¡Mimi!

Un par de manos se anclaron en sus hombros, ella tembló, no le gustaba el contacto físico, ahora no.

— ¡Hey! ¿No me recuerdas?

Ella alzó su rostro al reconocer esa dulce voz, se quitó sus lentes de sol y lo miró a detalle, estaba más alto que la última vez que le vio, pero indudablemente se trataba de Takeru, mucho más guapo pero igual de risueño.

—T.K…eres tú—musitó consternada.

— ¡Claro que soy yo!—la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella cerró sus ojos, deseaba alejarlo de ella, pero seria muy descortés empujarle—Eres una grosera, ¿Por qué solo le avisaste a Sora que vendrías?

Mimi alzó una ceja con verdadera sorpresa, ella en ningún momento había llamado a Sora, T.K le miraba con reproche, ella sonrió, lo mejor seria seguirle la corriente, ya luego ella averiguaría.

—Eh…yo quería darles una sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya sorpresa que nos has dado!—el joven recogió una de las maletas de la chica—Vamos con los demás, ahí están, los ves.

Mimi los miró, su corazón dio un vuelco, ahí estaba _él, _de todas las personas que pudieron venir y era _él _el que se le aparecía, tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miraba hacia cualquier dirección menos la suya, sus ojos se aguaron, una parte de ella comprendía porque Yamato estaba enojado con ella, la otra, deseaba lanzársele encima y gritarle cuanto le odiaba por no haberla salvado.

Porque así era, Mimi Tachikawa amaba tanto a ese hombre que llegó a odiarle y lo odió tanto que sólo logró amarlo aún más.

Ella dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando Sora se le acercó, la peli roja le regaló un abrazo, Mimi no supo descifrar si era cálido, ella hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir.

—Sora, que bueno es verte—dijo ella con toda la sinceridad que pudo—Pero…

—Tu mamá me habló—contestó Sora a su pregunta silenciosa—Así que ni creas que iras a un hotel, te quedaras conmigo en mi apartamento.

—Pero…

— ¡Vamos Mimi! No es justo que te vayas a enclaustrar a un lugar tan solitario, a demás es un gasto innecesario, estarás conmigo, podremos compartir juntas y claro podremos hablar todo lo que queramos decir.

—Yo…

—No acepto un no como respuesta—le interrumpió—Me pase toda la noche arreglando tu nueva habitación, no me puedes dejar así.

—Gracias—sonrió cálidamente—eres muy linda amiga.

Mimi se apartó de su amiga y enfocó su vista en su amigo peli rojo, Izzy le regalo una tierna sonrisa, el no se le acercó ni intentó abrazarle, él era el único que sabia todo, él no entendía los pensamientos de Mimi pero mas o menos trató de comprender a la nueva Mimi Tachikawa, él en cierta forma sabía el sufrimiento y él respetaba su silencio.

—Estas tan guapo como siempre Izzy.

—Es bueno saberlo—le sonrió.

Yamato la miró por el rabillo del ojo, estaba mas delgada y mas pálida ¿Es que sus amigos no notaban eso? Su rostro estaba triste, por mucho que ella sonriera, se miraba triste y cansada, como si no quisiera vivir más.

Matt se reprimió los deseos de ir y abrazarla, no era por su enojo, era por Sora, no deseaba que ella pensara mal y tomara represalias contra su amiga, así que optó por poner una de sus manos en el frágil hombro de la castaña.

Mimi respingó ante el contacto, ladeó su rostro y se encontró con el profundo azul de sus ojos, ella le miró extasiada, hacia mucho que no se perdía en esos dos hermosos zafiros pero ya no podía, ya no mas, él le pertenecía a otra por mucho que su alma perteneciese a él.

—Yama, gracias por venir—hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El asintió con la cabeza, los deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos no desaparecían pero la Mimi que estaba en frente de él no era su Mimi, esa chica alegre, caprichosa, que le acosó toda la vida, no era ella, era un malísimo clon que se estaba haciendo pasar por ella.

—Hey tu—le llamó su hermano—Ayúdame con las maletas.

* * *

Mimi observó el cielo desde el balcón del apartamento de Sora, las estrellas se miraban mas hermosas y brillantes que nunca, eran como pequeñas luces que le habían guiado hasta donde se supone estaba su hogar.

Dentro de la residencia estaban los chicos, conversaban en silencio seguramente de ella, había huido de Estados Unidos para no ser mas parte de los murmullos y ahora que se encontraba en Odaiba se sentía nuevamente el centro de atención.

Mimi maldecía una y otra vez el momento en que deseo ser el centro de atención, una vez que lo fue, que todos reconocieron su nombre lo único que ella quiso fue desaparecer, es por eso que lo primero que hizo fue huir de estados unidos, huir de las cámaras, los murmullos, las protestas, las palabras de aliento, desaparecer…como si nunca hubiese existido.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, ella volteó y se encontró con la cálida mirada de su amiga y a contraste con la fría mirada de Yamato el cual estaba apoyado en el marco, Mimi les regaló una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida inmediatamente por Sora.

— ¿No quieres comer? Ya está la cena.

Ella asintió—En un rato entro.

—Entonces, te espero adentro.

Sora dio la vuelta, tocó el hombro de su novio y luego entró a su apartamento, ella sabía que esos dos tenían que hablar, Mimi se miraba muy mal y Yamato no había sonreído ni una sola vez, ella no era un ogro ni una novia psicópata, lo mejor seria darles un poco de espacio.

—Pensé que Nueva York es más impresionante que Odaiba.

Yamato se acomodó a una distancia prudencial de Mimi, observó la ciudad, desde el balcón se podía ver a distancia, al hermoso puente arcoíris, seguramente eso seria lo que tenia tan embelesada a la castaña, el cielo también estaba mas estrellado que nunca logrando así que la ciudad estuviese mas iluminada que nunca.

—Son las luces—contestó ella.

— ¿las luces?

—Me siento cálida, siento como que si ya estoy en el lugar en el que siempre debí estar.

— ¿En Odaiba?

—En mi hogar.

Ella le sonrió, a pesar de todo su sufrimiento, si Yamato estaba cerca, ella ya se sentía en casa y con eso bastaba para sentir tan siquiera un poco de la felicidad que ella hace mucho había perdido, Matt correspondió la sonrisa, su enojo se disipó como el agua entre los dedos porque cada vez que Mimi le sonreía él sentía esa calidez que la joven decía tener en ese momento.

—Bienvenida a tu hogar, Mimi.

* * *

Bueno aqui tienen el primer capitulo, que no nos dice nada xD pero ya veran con el transcurrir de la historia se daran cuenta de muuuuchas cosas, espero, ahora lastimosamente el lunes entro a clases =( por lo tanto, lo mas seguro es que me tardare en actualizar todas mis historias, pero no se preocupen que hare todo lo posible para no dejar de lado mis historias =D

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que claro me lo hagan saber con sus lindos reviews =D

Ahora a contestar los reviews sin cuenta:

anahiihana: gracias por tu review =D espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, aun falta para que se sepa que fue lo que paso con Mimi, pero dentro de unos cuantos capitulos todo se va a revelar =D

mimi: Hola, gracias por tu review, la verdad es que yo tengo una imaginacion extensa xD, por eso es que veo fantasmas donde no los hay, pero yo insisto a Mimi tuvo que gustarle Matt jajajajjajaja por lo menos en mi imaginacion asi fue xD

criiisi: Holaaaaaaa =D gracias por estar siempre apoyandome T.T te adoroooooooo, jajajajja yo la verdad es que asi me imagine a Mimi, obligando a Matt para que la besara, es que ya sabes, era caprichosita y lo queria todo para ella, y si habra Taiora, aun no ha salido Tai, pero va fijo el Taiora, adoro tambien a esa pareja, espero que te guste el capi ;)


	3. Olvidar

Digimon no me pertenece =(

* * *

Capitulo Dos

Olvidar.

Se vio nuevamente caminando por aquellos pasillos, las paredes blancas resplandecían mucho mas de lo que ella recordaba, la gente iba y venia, cada quien enfrascados en sus propios mundos, uno que otro le dio un empujón, ella le restó importancia, era su primer día en ese lugar, los americanos eran extraños y solo velaban por sus intereses, así que no se extrañó no recibir ayuda por parte de ellos.

Miro sus brazos, los cuales abrazaban con extremo un cuaderno, aquel cuaderno que desde que lo miró le gustó, era de un lindo lobo bebé y ese simple dibujo la llevaba al antaño, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, sacó de su bolso un pequeño papel, lo desdobló y miró cual era la primera clase que le tocaba.

Continuó con su camino, esquivando hombros y mochilas, por dentro reprochaba por todo, el colegio ya la había dejado atrás, se suponía que entró a una academia de prestigio, la gente no debía de ser tan mal educada, pero ella demostraría que no era una chica corriente, si le tocaba ser, seria la única persona educada en esa Academia, así que irguió la cabeza e hizo resonar con fuerza sus hermosos zapatos de tacón demostrándoles a todo el que pasaba por su lado que ella era diferente.

Abrió la puerta de su salón y nuevamente se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos color miel, el hombre detuvo su cátedra y le miró, Mimi se odió a si misma, porque inevitable e irreparablemente se volvió a enamorar de aquella imagen.

Despertó, sus ojos se abrieron con brusquedad, observó a su alrededor, el lugar se le hizo desconocido y todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, limpió el sudor de su frente, y se levantó de la cama, odiaba tener que soñar con su pasado, detestaba tener que verle una y otra vez en sus sueños porque siempre ella revivía el amor, el dolor, el desespero, la oscuridad y la muerte cuando se perdía en esas pupilas mieles.

Escuchó un leve toqueteo en su puerta, el miedo le invadió, luego se tranquilizó, ella ya no estaba en peligro, hace mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. La puerta se abrió dejando entrever el cuerpo de su amiga de infancia, ella recordó que hace poco había llegado a Odaiba y que pasó la noche en el apartamento de Sora.

—Buenos días—pronuncio con su voz aún enronquecida.

—Buenos días—le contestó la morena— ¿Dormiste bien?

—De maravilla—mintió al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Qué hora es?

La mujer miró su reloj de muñeca—Las nueve con diez minutos. —. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Mimi asintió, no tenia mucha hambre pero no quiso ser descortés con Sora, después de todo, la chica mostraba verdadera preocupación en ella y lo mejor de todo es que no preguntaba y eso le hacia sentir reconfortada.

* * *

—Entonces…. ¿Que es lo que deseas?

Mimi observó el techo de la clínica, absorta en aquella pregunta, desde que llegó a Japón se estaba preguntando eso, incluso, cuando salió del departamento acompañada por la Takenouchi, su cerebro se preguntaba una y otra vez esa pregunta y estando ahí, a un lado de su psicóloga, recostada en ese cómodo sillón se hizo esa pregunta una vez mas, por eso no le extraño que ella le preguntara eso, el destino anhelaba que ella respondiera eso.

—Yo…deseo olvidar….

Contestó juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y estrujándolo con dolor, ese era su deseo, desde que su mundo se derrumbó, ella lo único que deseaba era eso, olvidar que una vez pasó por eso.

— ¿De verdad deseas olvidarlo todo?

Vaya que esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, en Estados Unidos, su psicólogo solo asentía a lo que ella decía, en cambio, la mujer que estaba en frente, a demás de inspirar calidez y una sonrisa maternal, siempre le refutaba todas sus respuestas haciéndole considerar que había una resplandeciente luz mas haya del túnel.

—Yo…

Y como una jugarreta sucia por parte de su mente, a ella vino la figura de un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos como un mar furioso y rebelde, dentro, cada uno de los momentos en los que pasó a su lado, fueron los mejores, cuando sonrió con verdadera felicidad, en los que se sintió gozosa…como si la vida fuere maravillosa, por añadidura llegó Palmon, luego el Digimundo, los rostros de todos sus amigos tanto japoneses como estado unidense y por último la figura de sus padres…No, ella no quería olvidar, ella no quería dejarlos atrás.

—Sólo quiero olvidar lo malo—Contestó abatida.

—Entonces arruinarías por completo tu existencia—La castaña le miró a los ojos, sus dos pupilas color chocolates brillaban de una manera especial, ella quiso descifrar que era lo que su psicóloga quería hacer con ella—. Mimi ya no existiría, porque lo más importante de ella habría sido borrado.

—No entiendo—Ella se inclinó, quedando media sentada—Mi pasado destruyó mi presente y está atentando contra mi futuro, mi pasado mató mi alma….

—Nuestro pasado es lo que nos define, Mimi—le dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa alentadora—A veces tenemos que caer a un profundo abismo para poder levantarnos con toda nuestra gloria y esplendor.

Una fuerte opresión se apoderó del pecho de la chica, sus ojos inevitablemente se aguaron, ella no quería recordar, ella no quería soñar, deseaba con todo su corazón nunca más ver de nuevo aquellas pupilas color miel.

— ¿Qué pasa cuando el abismo me está matando lentamente?—demandó ella, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente— ¡Yo no puedo!—le gritó, sobre sus mejillas se derramaban varias lagrimas—La opresión en el pecho cada vez es mas fuerte, si yo no olvido, me voy a terminar matando.

Mimi se jaló las mangas de su camisa y las alzó casi con odio a su psicóloga, ella miró sus muñecas, en ambas se mostraban varias cicatrices y una cortada en sanación, alargó su mano y la estrechó contra la de su paciente, la chica le miró interrogante.

—Yo te ayudaré.

— ¿C.Cómo?—le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Te ayudaré a mitigar el dolor.

Mimi apartó su mano bruscamente—Si sigo recordando, el dolor nunca se desvanecerá.

Ella negó con su cabeza—No hay nada que pueda hacer, lo siento.

— ¡Si las hay!—chilló—Tiene que haber alguna pastilla, ¡necesito olvidar!

—Lo siento, pero no hay ninguna pastilla que te haga olvidar.

La castaña no contestó, apartó su rostro y dejó que sus lagrimas desahogaran toda la frustración que le llenaba por dentro , su psicóloga le dejó llorar sin entrometerse en ningún segundo, ella agradeció mentalmente, la verdad no deseaba llorar frente a una perfecta desconocida, pero a veces el dolor era demasiado fuerte que ella se veía en la necesidad de expulsarlo, a veces gritaba, otras tantas lloraba y habían unas en la que buscaba la forma de apagarlo, queriendo muchas quitarse la vida, fue una verdadera lastima que en todas las ocasiones su madre siempre la encontrara.

Se levantó de su sillón, seguida de su psicóloga, la cual no protestó, limpió el resto de sus lágrimas y acomodó su ropa, y se acercó a la puerta principal.

—Espero verte de nuevo, Mimi—Su psicóloga le abrió la puerta y la despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

Mimi le sonrió de vuelta, sólo que con menos efusividad, salió de aquel lugar sin voltear hacia atrás.

* * *

Recibió una llamada de Sora, no le contestó, otra de Koushiro pero decidió ignorarla también, ella ya no era una niña, tenia veinte, la edad suficiente para regresar al apartamento por sí sola, la clínica no quedaba tan lejos y se había memorizado el camino a casa, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo llegaría.

Se recostó contra un muro, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras a llegar, la conversación con esa mujer aún rondaba en su mente, ella quería olvidar, pero para hacerlo también borraría sus recuerdos más valiosos y esos pequeños momentos eran los únicos que la mantenían a flote.

Alzó su rostro y divisó varias nubes, poco a poco su mente voló, llevándola a uno de sus recuerdos, esa vez retrocedió varios años y se vio a si misma con unos once años de edad, meses antes de irse a Estados Unidos, estaba en la escuela y ya cursaba su quinto año.

Se vio a si misma caminado por los pasillos de la escuela, con su cabello largo brincando con cada paso que daba, con su perfecto conjunto rosado que su mamá le compró, riendo junto con sus queridas amigas a las cuales extrañó durante su aventura en el Digimundo, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y se dedicaron a hablar de todo un poco.

— ¡¿Se dieron un beso?!

Exclamaron todas las niñas ante la confesión de una de las integrantes del grupo, una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules. Ella asintió con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

— ¿A que hora?—Demandó otra, la mas pequeña en estatura, de cabello corto y ojos color miel.

— ¿Dónde?

— ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Cómo?

La aludida alzó sus manos tratando de frenar todas las preguntas, las niñas guardaron silencio y la miraron expectantes, ella suspiró cansinamente, eso le pasaba por querer lucirse.

—Bueno, fue en el cumpleaños de Minami, estábamos jugando a la botellita y pues se dio.

— ¿Te llenó la boca de saliva?—Preguntó otra de las niñas alzando sus cejas con picardía.

Mimi arrugó la cara al igual que el resto de sus amigas, en todas las ocasiones que besó a Matt nunca se llenó de su saliva y con sólo imaginarse eso le daba arcadas.

— ¡No!—gritó completamente avergonzada la de ojos azules. —. Sólo fue un simple beso, nada de saliva.

— ¡Ja!—exclamó Mimi—Eso no es nada, yo tengo novio.

— ¿Qué?—Chillaron todas las niñas al unísono.

—Así es—dijo ella con evidente orgullo, ella prometió no volver a molestarlo pero que va, no se daría cuenta que estaba hablando de él a sus espaldas.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Desde cuando?

— ¿Ya se besaron?

— ¿Cómo se besaron?

Ella al contrario de su amiga, se sintió alegre al ser el centro de atención, se reacomodó su cabello lo cual impacientó mas a sus amigas, tras varios segundos se dedicó a detallar.

—Mi novio es Matt—dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Cuál Matt?

—Ishida por supuesto…

Para su sorpresa, todas sus amigas se carcajearon, unas hasta se agarraban sus barrigas, otras limpiaban sus ojos, ella infló sus mejillas sintiéndose indignada, ¿Cuál era el chiste? ¿Tenia monos en la cara o qué?

— ¡¿Qué?!—les gritó al notar que ninguna dejaba de reír.

—No seas mentirosa, Mimi—le reprochó entre risas una de ellas.

—No estoy mintiendo—se cruzó de brazos—. Es muy cierto, Matt es mi novio.

—Haber, haber—dijo otra de las niñas— ¿Estamos hablando de Ishida?—Mimi asintió— ¿El mismo que cursa sexto A?

—El mismo.

Y nuevamente las niñas volvieron a reír, una vena sobresalió de la frente de la castaña ¿Por qué no les creía? Si ella estuvo con él—obligado al principio—pero fueron novios.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? Yo no veo lo gracioso.

—Mimi, Ishida es demasiado serio—comenzó a explicar una de ellas— a demás es un chico mayor, nunca se fijaría en una menor y no son compatibles.

— ¡Pues se equivocan! Él y yo somos novios.

Ninguna niña dijo nada, Mimi pudo ver los rostros de incredibilidad por parte de ellas y eso la ofendió aun más.

—Les demostraré que sí es mi novio.

— ¿A sí? ¿Cómo?—le retó una.

— ¡Lo llevaré al cumpleaños de Aya!

Aya respingó al sentir la fiera mirada de la castaña.

—Y lo besaré frente a todas ustedes—Sentenció la castaña, sin ponerse a pensar en un solo segundo si Yamato iba a estar de acuerdo.

—

Convencerlo fue lo mas difícil que hizo en lo que tenia de once años de vida—contando todas sus experiencias en el Digimundo—O bueno exageraba, pero de que le costó, le costó, recuerda que ese mismo día esperó a que el chico saliera de la escuela, lo agarró del hombro, el chico respingó ante ese contacto pero no tuvo oportunidad para decir algo ya que la castaña lo empujó hasta meterlo nuevamente a la escuela, encontró un aula ya vacía y con un nuevo empujón hizo que entrara al lugar, la niña cerró la puerta una vez que estuvo dentro.

Yamato alzó de sus cejas rubias y se cruzó de brazos, no se inmutó ni se dejó intimidar ante la aterradora sonrisa de la niña.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?—Demandó tratando de no sonar tan brusco.

—Quiero que salgas conmigo—le ordenó sin perder el tiempo en preámbulos.

El mantuvo su ceja arqueada, una pequeña sonrisa se ladeó en su rostro, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

— ¿Por qué debería de salir contigo?

Ella también se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con altanería—Pues, porque somos amigos.

— ¿Amigos?—achicó sus ojos.

—Tienes el emblema de la amistad—le dijo—Así que eso te hace mi amigo.

Llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y lo acarició lentamente—Debo admitir que es un buen argumento—musitó en un tono pensativo—Pero…tendré que rechazar tu orden.

La mandíbula de la niña se desencajó, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Eso no era parte del plan, ella debía, tenia que llevarlo a ese cumpleaños y demostrarles a todas sus amigas que un niño como él se fijaría en una niña como ella.

Matt la pasó de lado, Mimi le agarró del codo jalándolo hacia ella.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Sal conmigo!—suplicó—Sé que te prometí nunca más molestarte, pero esto es de vida o muerte.

—Mimi…

— ¡Solo tienes que acompañarme a un cumpleaños!—le dijo en un grito—Y darme un beso.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su boca.

— ¡Estas loca!

—No lo estoy.

— ¡Mimi!—trató de soltarse de su agarre—No nos podemos besar.

— ¿Por qué no?—le miró dubitativa—En el digimundo si dejabas que te besara.

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron en un rojo vivo.

—Pero porque estábamos solos, no había nadie que nos mirara.

—Pero es que tengo que demostrarle a mis amigas que tú si te fijaste en mí— le dijo sin dejar de lado su tono de súplica.

Mimi pudo notar como su amigo empezaba a impacientarse.

—Tú eras la que me acosaba en el Digimundo.

—Pero tú te dejabas—le sacó la lengua.

—Pero ya no—le refutó—Tú prometiste que dejarías de molestarme.

— ¡Por favor!—ella juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho en un gesto de petición—Sólo será un beso y…si abres un poco tu boca sería perfecta.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Soltó un gemido de sorpresa— ¿Para que quieres que abra mi boca?

Ella alzó sus hombros—No sé, en las películas abren las bocas, quiero saber que se siente.

— ¡Estas loca!—le repitió—Eso es asqueroso, no pienso llenarme de baba.

—Eres un grosero—le insultó sintiéndose indignada— ¿Es que me tienes asco?

—No, no es eso—retrocedió dos pasos—. Pero Mimi eso es….no sé…

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, el chico sudó frió lo menos que quería era un escándalo por parte de la niña.

—Mira—agarró sus hombros—Iré al cumpleaños ¿Sí?

Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron— ¿Me darás el beso?

Una gota resbaló por la frente del chico.

—Y… ¿Si te lo doy otro día?

La niña suspiró cansinamente—Bueno al menos me acompañaras al cumpleaños

Él asintió con la cabeza—Bueno, me escribes, me llamas, con tú quieras. —le dio una pequeña palmada al hombro de la chica y luego salió del salón de clases.

Mimi no se quedó tranquila, ella quería un beso y lo conseguiría, así que estuvo todo el día leyendo las novelas rosas de su mamá y viendo toda película que se le cruzaba con tal de ver un tan solo beso.

Ya cuando se sintió satisfecha con su investigación, le mandó un correo a Yamato, esperando con todo su corazón que no le quedara mal.

El día del cumpleaños llegó, las primeras horas no las disfrutó, Yamato no llegaba y sus amigas empezaban a verle con burla, pero en ningún momento flaqueó, siempre se mostró firme aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Suspiró aliviada y un agradable sentimiento le embargó cuando lo miró cruzar la puerta siguiendo a la mamá de Aya, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sobre una de sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

—Ves, Aya—le dijo con altanería—Mi novio te trajo un regalo.

Todas las niñas la miraron incrédulas, ella se levantó y agarró a Yamato de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban sus amigas a las cuales lo presentó como si fuera un gran premio.

El resto de la tarde continuó tranquila, Matt no dijo nada en ningún segundo, Mimi no se le despegó quedando solos por varios minutos, la chica trató de ver la oportunidad de besarlo, pero siempre que se maquinaba un plan para hacerlo ocurría algo que les arruinaba el momento.

Para el final del cumpleaños la chica quedó completamente decepcionada, su ansiado beso nunca sucedió, Yamato al verla tan triste decidió acompañarla hasta su edificio.

El cielo se tiñó de un cálido color anaranjado, mostrando algunos contrastes entre amarillo y rosado, Mimi los ignoró, iba mas enfrascada en observar sus pies caminar que cualquier otra cosa, en cuanto llegaron al edificio, la niña alzó su rostro y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

Él soltó un suspiro cansado, agarró a la castaña y la arrastró hasta que quedaron detrás del muro del edificio, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle hasta comprobar que no había nadie mas...Oh vamos, el chico es tímido, no le gustaba mostrar su cariño frente a nadie.

Mimi le miró con duda, Yamato parecía estar en un conflicto interno, pero no dijo nada y le dejó batallar consigo mismo todo el tiempo que él quisiera, al cabo de unos segundos y con su ya acostumbrado rostro rojo, agarró a la niña de los hombros y se acercó lentamente a ella, el corazón de la castaña palpitó con fuerza, cerró sus ojos por inercia y trató de dejar de temblar aunque por dentro todo le daba vueltas.

Y sucedió, por primera vez, Yamato le besó, Mimi nunca olvidaría esa ocasión, en la que el chico tocó sus labios con los de él en un tosco beso y para mas sorpresa de la chica, fue él el que abrió su boca, humedeciendo sus labios por una fracción de segundo.

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya!—exclamó el niño una vez que se separó de ella—Ya te llené de mis gérmenes ¿Estas contenta?

La niña llevó sus dedos a sus labios, incapaz de creer que Yamato le había besado sin que ella le estuviera rogando, una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios y sin decir nada ella fue la que acortó distancia y le besó.

Esa vez ambos abrieron sus bocas, el beso fue descoordinado ya que ninguno de los dos movió sus labios o cuando Mimi lo hacia Matt trataba de seguirle y al final terminaban chocando sus dientes.

—Esto no funciona—le dijo Mimi una vez que le soltó—Tendremos que practicar. Te espero mañana aquí mismo—se acercó una vez más y depositó un pequeño beso en su boca, luego salió corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviera siguiendo.

* * *

Mimi soltó una sonora carcajada al recordar su primer beso dado por Yamato, su sonrisa aumentaba cuando recordaba las mejillas rojas del chico y su rostro cómico luego de haberla besado, rió con ganas como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hizo, la gente que pasaba le miraban con sus ceños fruncidos y algunos hasta con burla pero a ella no le importó, porque se sentía feliz, envuelta en una calidez que desde hace tiempo no sentía y era increíble que fuera un simple recuerdo de Yamato que le hiciere sentir así.

* * *

Se vio envuelta en un apretujado abrazo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de parpadear cuando los brazos de la chica de cabellos morados se le abalanzó encima, la escuchó lloriquear y reclamarle por el tiempo perdido pero la castaña no quiso escuchar estaba mas enfrascada en una lucha interna: si empujarla con todas sus fuerzas para evitar el contacto de piel a piel o darle unas palmaditas e ignorar la molestia de alguien tocándola.

Yolei la alejó tomándola de los hombros, con sus ojos cubiertos por sus enormes gafas la escrutó, Mimi no sonreía con efusividad ni tampoco le decía lo mucho que la extrañó, en sus labios estaba formada una extraña mueca que parecía cualquier cosa menos sonrisa, Yolei no dijo nada, la soltó y le regaló una sonrisa, algo muy malo había pasado con la chica que ella una vez admiró y lastimosamente parecía ser muy grave.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

Mimi se dejó caer en el sofá, seguida por la Inoue.

—No lo sé. Tengo deseos de estudiar para ser chef.

Miyako abrió su boca formando una perfecta "o"

—Pero…pero tu amas la música, dijiste que querías ser la mejor cantante del mundo.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Las personas cambian, Miya….

Sora las miró desde el marco de la puerta, sus dientes mordían con insistencia su labio inferior, desde que Mimi regresó a Odaiba en lo único que pensaba Sora era en hablar con su amiga y dejarle todo claro de una buena vez por toda sin embargo la ocasión no se daba, ayer no pudo hacerlo a penas Mimi venia llegando, en el desayuno, su amiga se miraba mas interesada en el periódico que en la comida y en ese momento, Yolei llegó de visita imposibilitando así cualquier platica.

—Deberíamos de tener una cena—Propuso la menor de todas—. Invitemos a los chicos ¿Te parece bien, Sora?

La aludida asintió—. Yo tenía pensado eso, pero Tai está de viaje por su equipo de futbol por una final o algo así y superior Joe está vacacionando en Corea.

— ¿En corea?—Mimi pestañó—. ¿Qué hace ahí?

—La familia de su novia—explicó la de cabellos rojizos—. Pasa mas tiempo haya que aquí.

Mimi sonrió alegre por lo menos sus amigos tenían la felicidad que ella tanto deseaba.

—Bueno entonces sólo seremos sin Tai y sin Joe, ¿Crees que se enojaran?

—No se enojaran ¿Qué opinas, Mimi?

La castaña tragó saliva, no le parecía mala idea de una cena con sus amigos lo que le provocaba malestar era pensar en tener que aguantar mas contacto físico.

—Es una gran idea—dijo al fin—. Luego tendré la oportunidad de ver a Tai y a superior.

* * *

Yamato se miró una vez más en el espejo tratando de buscar algún desperfecto en su ropa y así una excusa para no tener que ir al apartamento de su novia, la verdad es que deseaba encerrarse con Mimi y poder sacarle la verdad como fuere, el por qué de su tristeza el motivo por el cual ella dejó de escribirle hace seis meses atrás, pero en una cena junto con todos los chicos sería imposible si quiera decirle un hola sin que se viere sospechoso.

Pasó su mano por su cabello desordenándolo un poco, no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado y rápidamente su mente recordó el último mensaje que recibió de la castaña, fue a su bandeja de mensaje de su cuenta en la red social, Mimi siempre le escribía por ahí, solo por esa red es que se comunicaban y una que otra vez por MSN.

Esa ocasión no fue distinta, su amiga todas las noches le dejaba un mensaje, la mayoría era para recordarle lo mucho que le amaba, él nunca se lo contestaba, cada vez que ella le escribía cosas así inmediatamente la llamaba por teléfono, ese día no fue la excepción, sólo que mediante ese mensaje Yamato pudo sentir una desesperación que nunca antes le había notado.

"_Quiero que sepas que, aunque nunca te entregué mi cuerpo, éste te pertenece tanto como mi alma, todo de mi es tuyo y de nadie mas._

_Siempre seré tuya, pase lo que pase, siempre lo seré._

_Te amaré para toda la vida"_

Yamato recordó que luego de leer aquel mensaje, sus dedos inconscientemente teclearon el número de ella pero la llamada nunca fue contestada, todos los día le habló a cada segundo, minuto y hora, Mimi nunca le contestó es más, después de ese mensaje él no volvió a recibir uno mas, ni siquiera volvió a saber de la vida de Mimi hasta el día en que su novia le avisó que la castaña regresaría a Odaiba.

— ¿Ya estas listo?—Le preguntó Takeru desde el marco de la puerta—. Kari ya está aquí.

—Eh…Si, eso creo.

Takeru miró la vacilación en los ojos de su hermano, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—Hermano… ¿Está todo bien?

Él soltó un suspiro—. No lo sé, que Mimi esté aquí de nuevo fue tan…—Se sentó en el borde del colchón—. Repentino.

—Matt…—Se sentó a la par de su hermano—. Cuando Sora se dio cuenta que Mimi venía yo me la encontré y se miraba muy afligida…

— ¿Afligida?

—Mira, todos aquí sabemos de la extraña relación que tienes con Mimi, en especial yo, es de lógico que Sora tenga miedo de que la vayas a engañar.

—Eso es absurdo—Bufó—. Yo no pienso engañar a Sora.

—Tendré que recordarte que ya lo hiciste una vez, Matt.

—T.K ¡Eso es diferente!—jadeó—. Yo sólo tenía catorce años, a demás en esa época Sora y yo no éramos novios.

El menor se encogió de hombros—. Ya estabas saliendo con ella, así que cuenta.

—No pienso engañar a Sora—farfulló—Con Mimi ni con nadie más.

—Y ¿si Mimi llega y te dice que sigue enamorada de ti? ¿Qué está dispuesta a todo por ti?

Yamato guardó silencio, no había pensado en eso, Mimi siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, desde que se fue a Estados Unidos se encargó de hacérselo recordar todos los días pero desde hacia seis meses que no le escribía ni contestaba su teléfono, él estuvo mas enfrascado en estar molesto con ella que en pensar en los sentimientos de Mimi.

—Matt, a mi no me puedes engañar, yo sé muy bien que la sigues queriendo, he sido testigo de tantas cosas que ha pasado entre ustedes dos, así como también he estado presente en tu noviazgo con Sora.

—No pienso traicionar a Sora ni tampoco jugar con los sentimientos de Mimi—le contestó parcamente—. Tranquilízate.

El mayor miró la duda en los ojos de su hermano, gesto que ignoró al ponerse de pie y salir de su habitación, no deseaba que T.K dudara de él pero su hermano le conocía mejor que nadie mas, y sabia muy en el fondo lo que él pensaba, deseaba, quería mucho antes de que él mismo lo supiera.

* * *

En cuanto la miró lo notó, su camisa manga larga cubría hasta la mitad de su palmas de sus manos, así como la noche anterior, la sonrisa alegre postrada en su rostro era la mas falsa que había visto en su vida e igual que ayer sus ojos no mostraban ese brillo especial que le caracterizaba tanto, un impulso arrebatado de agarrarla y encerrarla en un cuarto y hacerle hablar le invadió hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, pero se contuvo, todo por Sora, por T.K por Mimi, por él mismo, porque no estaba seguro como actuar con ella frente a él encerrados en una habitación.

* * *

Mimi aguantó el contacto físico lo mejor que pudo, la primera en correr a abrazarle fue Hikari, al instante la castaña encontró la característica luz que rodeaba a la jovencita y se alegró tanto que ésta no haya sido opacada como la suya propia, Kari le dio un fuerte abrazo y le recalcó lo mucho que le extrañó.

El segundo fue Daisuke, el chico con el cual había compartido unas cuantas aventuras, seguía igual de risueño y bromista, el abrazo fue fuerte pero para alivio de ella no duró ni tres segundos, Izzy no le abrazó y ella le sonrió agradecida, Yamato pasó de lado y se fue directo a la cocina, Yolei le volvió ahogar con sus apretujados brazos, T.K revolvió su cabello amistosamente y Ken la saludó sin tocar absolutamente nada.

La castaña tuvo que admitir que la cena estuvo deliciosa tanto que pidió a Sora un plato mas, la cual con gusto se lo dio, para comer tuvo que tener mucho cuidado las mangas de su camisa se escurrían y ella debía de estarlas subiendo a cada segundo para que nadie mas se diere cuenta lo que escondía para su suerte todos estaban enfrascados hablando de sus vidas que fijándose en pequeños detalles.

Durante la conversación Mimi se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como los planes de Yolei y Ken de casarse lo más pronto posible, que Taichi estudiaba para ser diplomático y que estaba en el equipo de futbol de su universidad, Hikari , Takeru y Daisuke seguían en el bachillerato, Sora estudiaba diseño, Izzy estudiaba ingeniería en sistemas pero que no pensaba quedarse embaucado ahí, Su superior Joe medicina y Yamato deseaba entrar a la NASA, hecho que en realidad ella ya sabia, Matt siempre le decía que cuando estuviera en la NASA la visitaría todos los días a su casa, lastimosamente después de esos seis meses ella no volvió a saber nada de los planes.

—Permiso, iré al baño.

Yamato la miró, cubriéndose las manos con esas mangas y no lo pudo resistir mas, necesitaba hablar con Mimi, saber el motivo de su tristeza, el por qué dejó la música, el por qué de tantas cosas, se levantó de su asiento y sin dar explicaciones a nadie se adentró a los pasillos.

Sora agachó su cabeza, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber a donde se dirigía su novio, quiso levantarse también y arrastrar a Yamato hasta sentarlo a la par de ella y no dejarlo ir pero ella no era una novia celosa, mucho menos psicópata, ella confiaba en sus amigos, ellos no harían nada estando ella presente ¿Verdad?

Takeru soltó un suspiro, conocía a su hermano, sabía muy bien que no se resistiría en ir a buscar a la castaña, sólo deseaba que esos dos no hicieran una tontería.

* * *

Cuando Mimi salió del baño se encontró con las pupilas azulinas de Yamato, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, él la miraba con su rostro ensombrecido y por un instante ella tuvo miedo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿D-de qué?

Él alzó sus hombros—. Hace tiempo no lo hacemos, quiero hablar con mi amiga.

Ella asintió nerviosa, le señaló con su dedo índice la puerta de su habitación, Yamato la abrió y permitió que primero entrara Mimi, luego encerró la puerta con llave.

—No deberíamos de estar tanto tiempo aquí, los demás podrían sospecharse—Por mucho que deseó que no fuera así su voz tembló, denotando todo su nerviosismo.

— No importa.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

Ella guardó silencio, no podía, no quería hablar, mucho menos con él, con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo entero, de hacerlo, no podría soportar la indignación en los ojos de Yamato y ahí se vería perdida para siempre, las mangas de su camisa se deslizaron una vez mas y ella apresuradamente las jaló, Matt no lo soportó mas, en un ágil movimiento agarró a la castaña por una de sus muñecas y jaló su camisa.

Y lo miró, el esparadrapo, no lo pensó dos veces y lo arrancó y ahí estaba, la herida en sanación, lo suficientemente profunda para acabar con su vida, Yamato la soltó como si quemare, no lograba comprender, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ella se cortó? ¿Su Mimi? ¿La chica que irradiaba alegría por doquier? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas se escurrieron cuando miró los ojos llenos de indignación, sorpresa y confusión de Matt, ella tapó nuevamente su muñeca y sin poder evitarlo sollozó.

— ¿Por qué?—musitó el joven.

El silencio inundó la habitación el cual era cortado por algunos sollozos de la chica.

— ¿Por qué, Mimi?

Ella apartó su mirada incapaz de seguir soportando la de él por más tiempo.

— ¡Contéstame! ¡Maldita sea!—le gritó, ella respingó.

—Por favor, déjame sola—pidió quedito.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Déjame sola—Pidió una vez mas, elevando un poco su voz.

—Ni lo haré, hasta que me digas porque hiciste esa estupidez.

— ¡Que me dejes sola!—Chilló— ¡Déjame Sola!

Matt se sorprendió al escuchar la desesperación en el tono de voz de su amiga, se acercó a ella pero Mimi retrocedió, alargó su mano, la chica la apartó bruscamente.

— ¡No toques! Solo lárgate, Yamato, vete.

—No me pienso ir, Mimi, algo pasa contigo por favor, déjame ayudar.

— ¡No ves que no se puede hacer nada!—le gritó desgarrándose la voz en el proceso—. ¡Te lo pedí, Yamato! ¡Te rogué mil veces! ¡Te pedí una y otra vez que fueras a Nueva York! Te lo imploré y…. ¡Tú no me salvaste!— su voz se quebró—. Me dejaste sola y ahora estoy muerta—dijo en un hilo de voz—. Ya no hay nada que hacer…

Él quedó sin habla, jamás imaginó que Mimi estuviere sufriendo tanto, un dolor insoportable se apoderó en su pecho sofocándole hasta tal punto de impedirle respirar, Mimi lloraba como nunca antes la miró llorar, quiso acercarse a ella y abrazarle pero tenia el presentimiento que ella no dejaría que se acercara un paso mas.

—Por favor, Matt, vete….

Con pesar obedeció, dio la vuelta y salió de su habitación, un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala dándose cuenta así que todos escucharon la pequeña discusión, él no dijo nada, no tenia que decir, sin voltear a verlos ni una sola vez, salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Sora terminó de arreglar su apartamento, luego de la discusión entre Yamato y Mimi, la cena se dio oficialmente acabada, Hikari y Yolei se ofrecieron a ayudarla pero ella lo único que deseaba era estar sola así que amablemente rechazó la oferta.

Con un nudo en la garganta se sentó en el sillón, Mimi no volvió a salir de su habitación e internamente estaba agradecida por eso, no estaba en las condiciones de entablar una conversación con la castaña, encendió el televisor y se dedicó a cambiar los canales.

Fue un canal que le llamó la atención, era de esos estadounidenses, ella no entendía muy bien el inglés pero la fotografía congelada en la pantalla le hizo palidecer, en ella se miraba la imagen de una chica de cabellos castaños, vestida completamente de negro, tapando su rostro con sus manos, fue la mujer que la abrazaba como si la vida dependiere de ello a la que reconoció, se trataba de la señora Tachikawa…la madre de Mimi y por conjetura la chica cubriendo su rostro era su amiga, la imagen cambió y mostraron otra mas, la unos tribunales y varios hombres siendo entrevistados, en la parte inferior de la pantalla rezaba: "River´s Scandal"

La chica apagó el teléfono y corrió a la computadora, la encendió y esperó a que ésta cargara, abrió una página de internet y en el buscador colocó el titulo que leyó en la pantalla de su televisión, inmediatamente varios enlaces con esa noticia aparecieron, ella no era excelente en el ingles, pero sabia lo suyo, así que decidió dar click en la primera pagina y leyó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y perdió el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que trataba todo aquello….

* * *

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO la verdad es que no tengo excusa alguna por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo, pero es que siendoles sincera no estaba inspirada en lo absoluto, pero aqui me tienen mas viva que nunca y dispuesta a darlo todo xD y bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo =) sin mas que decir me despido pero antes contestare los review sin cuenta ^^

Guest: Hola, hola, aqui estoy con capitulo sacado del horno, disculpa la demora, yo tambien amo el mimato asi que te comprendo =) espero que te guste, cuidate =)

hanni: Hola =) no te preocupes que no será por mucho tiempo xD jajjajaja ya Sora no andara con Matt de eso me encargo yop =) que tengas un lindo dia.

criiis: hola amiga lamento si te perdiste un poco xD no era mi intencion, pero bueno, tu sabes que amoo el drama y en esta no puede faltar el drama xD y eres muy intuitiva porque ese castaño ojos miel aparece mucho, mucho, mucho, a mi Izzy no me gusta como pareja de Mimi los prefiero como amigos ^^ gracia spor tu review espero que te guste el capitulo =)


	4. Desaparecer

Hola, hola, volví =D reaparecí xD con nuevo capi =)

Digimon no me pertenece en absoluto =(

* * *

Capitulo Tres

Desaparecer.

* * *

Mimi removió la comida de su plato sin muchos deseo de llevársela a la boca, frente a ella, un Taichi con cabellos revueltos, ropa desaliñada y de buen porte comía atolondradamente la comida frente a él, sonrió internamente, su amigo seguía siendo el mismo chico que conoció desde niña, se alegró por él, por lo menos con el paso de los años él tampoco había perdido su hermosa esencia.

—Vamos, Mimi, come—pidió él después de tragar sus alimentos, agarró su refresco y tomó un largo sorbo—. Dice Yamato que este era tu lugar favorito, por eso te traje aquí, para que te sintieras en casa.

Mimi le dio un vistazo al lugar, no podía creer que Yamato aún recordara esos pequeños detalles, cuando era niña le encantaba venir a ese pequeño restaurante, a demás de acogedor, estaba pintado en bonitos tonos pasteles y las meseras estaban disfrazadas con extravagantes vestidos que de niña siempre le ilusionó ponerse, sin dejar a un lado que la comida era exquisita.

—Sí—llevó un poco de comida a su boca y la saboreó lentamente—. Yamato tiene razón, esta era mi restaurante favorito y la comida sigue igual de deliciosa que en antaño—le regaló una genuina sonrisa—. Gracias por traerme.

Él le guiñó el ojo—. Claro ya que no me invitaron a la cena de bienvenida, lo mas justo era robarte por un día entero.

Mimi se conmovió ante el tono resentido e infantil de su amigo de infancia, Taichi siempre fue así, preocupado por todos los demás, siempre velando por el bienestar de sus amigos, no importaba si no compartían los mismos gustos-como él y ella, que eran como agua y aceite- ahí estaba siempre tratando de ayudar en lo mínimo, como en esos momentos que incluso se tomó la molestia de averiguar cual era su restaurante favorito.

—No seas resentido, Tai—dijo en un tono de diversión—. Estabas de viaje ¿Cómo te íbamos a invitar?

—Ba—bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Lo hubieran aplazado para más tarde, cuando ya estuviera aquí.

—Yolei no lo hubiera permitido, sabes como es ella.

Él asintió soltando un suspiro derrotado—. Bueno lo importante es que ya tuvimos nuestra pequeña bienvenida— exclamó con emoción—. Anda, dime tu itinerario, no me despegaré de ti en todo el día.

Una de sus cejas se alzó divertida—. Bueno, comúnmente primero estoy un rato en la casa de Sora, luego almuerzo con Koushiro y…—se tensó, no le gustaba que más gente supiera de sus consultas—. Luego tengo cita con mi psicóloga— apartó su mirada de la de él, sin embargo Taichi se la sostuvo—. Más tarde voy con Yolei a investigar todas las universidades de aquí.

—Bueno ya está, ¿No te importa que te acompañé a tu cita? ¿No?

Mimi aceptó con un movimiento de su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y miraba con cierta timidez a su amigo, él continuó comiendo sin preguntar nada mas, gesto que Mimi agradeció, pues él había sido él único-a demás de Koushiro- que no preguntó nada.

* * *

Se sentó en una silla de la pequeña sala de espera de la clínica de su psicóloga, se cruzó de brazos y esperó impaciente a que la llamaran, Taichi se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a hojear unas revistas de avances científicos.

—Oye…—le llamó captando su atención—. ¿No tienes calor?

Sus cejas se juntaron y lo miró confundida—. ¿Calor? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno ese suéter que llevas puesto se ve muy caliente.

La chica por instinto tapó sus muñecas escondidas por la gruesa tela con sus manos, temiendo que Taichi reaccionara al igual que Yamato.

—Hace frío, yo tengo mucho frío—musitó hoscamente.

Él pareció meditarlo, después de un rato se encogió de hombros—. Tienes razón, está un poco frio, lo que pasa es que yo no tolero tanta ropa.

La puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver el cálido rostro de su psicóloga, Mimi se levantó y sin mediar palabra alguna entró al lugar.

* * *

—Soy una mala persona.

Dijo una vez se recostó en el mueble de cuero a un lado de su psicóloga que la miraba atenta, a Mimi no le gustaba estar recostada ahí y ser observada pero supuso que por la costumbre, o bien sea por la necesidad a ella ya no le incomodaba estar en esa posición.

— ¿Por qué eres una mala persona?—preguntó la mujer con su voz calmada, como quien está hablando del clima.

—Esto resultara extraño, bueno para mi lo es, yo siempre he tenido un enamoramiento por un amigo—comenzó a explicar—. Cuando me fui a estados unidos lo seguía queriendo, luego lo conocí a _él_ y me enamoré de _él_, pero nunca pude olvidar a mi amigo y ahora que volví está mas presente que nunca.

— ¿Eso te hace ser una mala persona?

Negó con la cabeza—. Lo que me hace una mala persona es que, él es el novio de mi mejor amiga.

—Mimi que estés enamorada no te hace una mala persona, haber, cuéntame del chico. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yamato—contestó ella no muy segura de contar su vida sentimental—. Es una gran persona, lo conozco desde que somos niños, con él tuve mi primer beso—una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios—. En realidad todos mis primeros tipos de besos, con él los compartí.

—Así que él fue tu novio.

Mimi agarró un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él—. Bueno, yo decía que él era mi novio, era una niña un poco caprichosa al final él terminó aceptando.

—Y ¿Qué pasó después?

—Bueno, me tuve que ir para Estados Unidos, aunque a menudo lo fui a visitar y casi siempre estábamos juntos, para cuando cumplí los catorce años me fue a ver a Nueva York, fue el mejor fin de semana que pasé—sus ojos brillaron con alergia para luego oscurecerse y mostrar un semblante oscuro—. Ya después descubrí que se hizo novio con Sora y me deprimí mucho.

— ¿Te marcó mucho ese acontecimiento?

—No—contestó de inmediato—. Yamato siempre ocupará un lugar especial en mi corazón, me acuerdo que dejé de hablarle por un tiempo, pero no pude soportarlo tanto y volvimos a ser los amigos que siempre fuimos.

—Pero tus sentimientos nunca cambiaron.

—Nunca, incluso cuando estaba con _él_, nunca dejé de pensar en Yamato y cuando me pasó _eso _me aferré tanto a un Yamato imaginario que siempre al final del día miraba una esperanzadora luz.

— ¿Qué es lo que mirabas en esa luz?

—A él, rescatándome.

Sus ojos se nublaron y un nudo en su garganta le oprimió duro, si Matt hubiese llegado aquel día tal vez nada le hubiese pasado.

— ¿Estas resentida por qué él no te ayudó?

—Siento que lo odio—afirmó con su voz enronquecida—. Es tanto el odio que al final solo puedo sentir mas amor por él—despeinó su cabello en un ataque arrebatado de desesperación—. Es tan confuso, lo odio tanto como lo amo, son dos sentimientos que se mezclan y ocasionan incontables chispas dentro de mi, siento que de un momento a otro voy a explotar.

—Tú no lo odias, simplemente es un resentimiento que tienes contra él.

— ¿Cómo hago para deshacerme de ese horrible sentimiento?—le preguntó implorándole con sus ojos.

—Eso es algo que tú sola debes de borrar de tu corazón, sólo necesitas fuerza de voluntad para deshacerte de eso.

Continuaron hablando de Yamato, Mimi se encargó de contarle por el resto de la hora todos los pequeños momentos que vivió con él, para la chica no fue una hora desperdiciada mas bien fue la mejor hora de todas sus consultas porque así pudo olvidar por sesenta minutos el tormento que vivió.

* * *

—Tú sabias de todo esto, ¿No es así?—Demandó Sora a la voz que sonaba a través de su celular.

Escuchó a Koushiro suspirar dubitativamente—. _Cuando todo eso pasó, la señora Tachikawa me llamó, pidiéndome ayuda, lógicamente no pude hacer mucho._

— ¿Fue cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos?

—_Sí, en esos momentos ellos necesitaban ayuda, lo mejor que pude hacer fue apoyarlos. _

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Somos amigos.

—_Ellos me pidieron discreción y a todo esto ¿Cómo lo sabes tú?_

—Está en todo internet, solo basta con poner su apellido en el buscador y sale.

— _¿Pusiste su nombre en un buscador?_

—Lo vi en la televisión, Izzy, en la madrugada en esos canales americanos, en las noticias, es un escándalo en Estados Unidos y más por el hecho de que él no aparece.

El joven resopló—. _Sora, por su bien, que no se dé cuenta de nada de esto._

— ¿Crees que es lo mejor? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

—_Es lo mejor y la única manera en ayudarla es dándole todo nuestro apoyo y tratarla como a una persona normal._

—pero….

—_Entiendo que te preocupes, pero espera a que Mimi sea capaz de contártelo por si misma, compréndela, lo que le pasó no es algo fácil de contar, solo ten paciencia._

—Entiendo—musitó quedito—. Trato de ponerme en su lugar y se me hace imposible, yo…mira, hablamos mas tarde ¿si?

—_Como quieras, Sora._

Cortó la llamada y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en esos momentos necesitaba aire, pensar con claridad, tratar de borrar de su mente los resentimientos hacia su amiga y la impactante noticia, solo ocupaba desahogarse y salir de ese encierro que era su mente.

Se colocó unas zapatillas, agarró las llaves de su apartamento y salió de ahí sin ningún rumbo fijo.

* * *

Mimi se estiró exhausta en la puerta del apartamento de su casa, Taichi le seguía de lejos como con reticencia, buscó las llaves del apartamento y cuando las tuvo en sus manos abrió la puerta, entró esperando que Taichi entrara y cerrara la puerta, al no ver progreso alguno, salió de nuevo encontrándose al muchacho apoyado en el barandal.

— ¿No piensas entrar?

—eh...—se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente—. La verdad no quiero incomodar.

— ¿Incomodar?

Alzó la vista al cielo, el cual estaba anaranjado.

— ¿Lo dices por Sora?

—Bueno…eh si. —le dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo.

— ¿Se puede saber que sucedió?—preguntó Mimi, con la esperanza de distraer su mente.

Soltó una carcajada a causa de los nervios. —. Es que es algo tonto, a decir verdad.

—Vamos, cuéntame, Sora no está, podemos platicar un rato.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí.

—Bueno, como gustes.

—Está bien—respiró hondo—. ¿Recuerdas cuando Matt y Sora estuvieron un tiempo separados?—la castaña asintió con la cabeza, secretamente fueron los mejores días de su vida, a pesar de vivir lejos—. Bueno, resulta que Sora y yo tuvimos algo ¿lo sabias? ¿No?

Se encogió de hombros—. Los chismes vuelan rápido.

—Bueno, bueno, pues resulta que nuestra relación terminó en malas condiciones y creo que Sora sigue enojada conmigo.

—Sora no ha de estar enojada contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El moreno miró su reloj de pulsera—. Uf, mira la hora que es, debo irme—apretó suavemente el brazo de la chica a modo de despedida—. Me dio gusto verte, Mimi, espero que vuelvas a sonreír como antes.

—Pero…

— ¡Nos vemos!

Sin dejarle pronunciar una palabra más, el joven se marchó.

* * *

No supo en que momento sus pies llegaron hasta ahí, solo se dio cuenta cuando al alzar su mirada se encontró con la puerta del apartamento de su novio, vaciló, ¿tocar la puerta o retroceder? ¿Incumplir la petición de Izzy? ¿Contarle todo lo que sabía a Yamato? ¿Ser egoísta y guardar el secreto hasta que Mimi explotara? ¿Qué hacer?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, insegura de si misma, de no haber sido por la dichosa puerta abriéndose seguramente en esos momentos estaría corriendo como una desquiciada.

— ¿Sora?

La aludida se perdió en la mirada color cielo de su cuñado, pronto, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, el joven la miró sin comprender, sus cejas se fruncieron cuando ella rompió a llorar.

— ¡T.K! ¡Soy una mala persona!

Exclamó antes de ser acogida por los brazos del menor.

—

El rubio le extendió una pequeña taza de te, la joven entre sorbidos la tomó, Takeru se sentó a su lado y la miró detenidamente.

—Discúlpame por haberte arruinado la salida—Musitó la peli roja.

Le regaló una tranquila sonrisa—. No te preocupes, no era nada importante.

—Gracias, por el té.

—A la orden—agarró la mano libre de la chica y le dio un leve apretón—. Haber dime, ¿Por qué eres una mala persona?

Ella soltó un suspiro derrotado, dejó la taza en la pequeña mesita—. Yo…todo este tiempo he tenido dudas de ella, de Mimi—el chico asintió escuchándola en silencio sin interrumpir—. Porque siempre pensé que ella me quería quitar a Yamato porque…—su voz se quebró impidiéndole continuar—. Porque…—dijo un murmullo, tratando de respirar hondo.

—Tranquila—apretó con más fuerza su mano—. No te juzgaré.

—Porque por mi egoísmo, no dejé que Yamato fuera a Nueva York cuando ella se lo pidió—las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos rubís vagando por sus mejillas, muriendo en su cuello—. Y ahora que sé el motivo de su tristeza me desgarra por dentro, porque yo pude evitarlo, si no hubiese estado tan celosa—culminó soltando los sollozos.

El chico limpió las lagrimas de la joven con su mano libre, Sora dejó de llorar para verlo atenta, extrañada por el gesto tan cariñoso de su cuñado.

—No eres una mala persona—le dijo condescendiente—. Es muy natural que reacciones así, si Hikari me dijera que se ira a otro país por un chico con quien tuvo algo, yo se lo impediría, ni por loco la dejaría que se fuera con otro—la chica apartó su mirada con timidez—. Sora no eres egoísta, eres una gran mujer, a pesar de tener tus dudas con Mimi, la aceptaste en tu hogar y te preocupas por ella dejando a un lado tus miedos y tus celos—acarició su suave mejilla—. Y eso es admirable….yo te admiro.

La chica alzó su mirada perdiéndose en los cristalinos ojos de Takeru, como minutos antes lo hizo, algo dentro de ella se removió, como un tirón en su estomago y la manera en que él la tenia agarrada se le antojaba tan natural, como si estuvieran destinados para estar así, en esa posición, siendo tocada con tanto cariño, teniendo la maravillosa vista de ese par de pupilas celestes, mas claras, mas puras, mas hermosas.

— ¿Hola?—dijo una voz, interrumpiéndoles—. ¿Me perdí la fiesta?

Takeru soltó a la muchacha como si quemare, se levantó del sillón y se mordió el labio inferior evitando la mirada inquisidora de su hermano, Sora se quedó sentada mirando hacia el suelo.

—No pienses cosas que no son, hermano—pidió el joven en voz seca.

Yamato se cruzó de brazos— ¿A si? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos, Takeru? Si no es lo que pienso.

—T.K tiene razón—intervino ella mostrándole sus ojos enrojecidos—. Me sentía mal, él sólo me estaba aconsejando.

El mayor la miró consternado, Sora se puso de pie y llegó hasta donde él, de puntillas le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio, Yamato se descruzó de brazos y la sostuvo por la cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llorabas?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió—. Problemas con mi mamá, eso es todo, acompáñame a mi casa, Mimi ya ha de estar ahí y no quiero que esté sola.

Antes de marcharse le dedicó una última mirada a su cuñado.

* * *

—Yo también te extraño mucho, Mich—susurró suavecito a su celular, acurrucada en uno de los sillones, con todas las luces apagadas—. A todos los chicos, los extraño tanto.

—_Ellos también te extrañan mucho y te mandan saludes, están ansiosos por volver a comer tu deliciosa pizza._

—Me encantaría estar ahí, con ustedes—Dijo, con la melancolía atacando su voz.

—_Tranquila, Meems, te entendemos, linda y lo mejor para ti es que estes ahí, con tus amigos._

—Michael… ¿Cómo va todo?—preguntó con cierto temor.

—_No ha habido mucho proceso, las demás chicas siguen declarando._

—Soy una cobarde ¿No es así?

—_No digas eso, eres una chica muy valiente, a demás tú ya hiciste tu declaración, así que tranquila._

—Si pero debería de estar ahí, pendiente, para cuando lo encuentren.

—_Es mejor que estes lejos, Meems, donde él no te atormentara._

_Me atormenta en los sueños…_quiso decir, pero no se atrevía mencionar sus martirios en voz alta, las luces se prendieron y unos suaves murmullos la pusieron en alerta, se acomodó en el sillón y se despidió de su mejor amigo, cortó la llamada cuando escuchó los pasos aproximándose.

— ¡Mimi!

La chica les sonrió en forma de saludo a Yamato y a Sora, la joven le correspondió amenamente y Yamato con tosquedad, no se sentía bien, desde aquella ocasión, en la que descubrió las cicatrices en su muñeca y se pelearon, ellos dos no volvieron a hablar ni a verse, siendo esta la primera vez que se miraban desde aquella ocasión.

— ¿Ya comiste?—indagó la pelirroja sin dejar a un lado su amabilidad.

—A decir verdad te estaba esperando—contestó con timidez la joven rehuyendo la mirada de Yamato.

— ¡Oh! Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, muero de hambre.

Mimi se puso de pie y siguió en silencio a su amiga hasta la cocina, pasando de lado a Yamato, el joven resopló malhumorado mas no las siguió optando por sentarse en donde segundos antes estaba la castaña, el celular de ella quedó en el sillón, el rubio lo tomó entre sus manos y sin poder resistirse mucho lo miró.

En el fondo de pantalla estaba ella, siendo abrazada por Michael y otra de sus amigas que en esos momentos no recordaba el nombre, lo que más le gustó de la fotografía era la hermosa sonrisa que Mimi lucia, con su dedo delineó el rostro de la chica sintiendo nostalgia y tristeza pura.

—Matt…

Alzó su cabeza encontrándose con Mimi, la cual miraba hacia el suelo y tenía extendida su mano derecha, Yamato en vez de entregarle su celular colocó su mano encima de la de ella, la chica se agitó y lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Mimi alejó su mano llevándosela hacia atrás de la espalda y le arrebató el celular con la izquierda—. No—contestó hosca, dándose la vuelta y regresando a la cocina.

* * *

— ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy?

Sora se mordió el interior de su mejilla, sin saber que contestar a la petición, sabia muy bien que Yamato quería quedarse por Mimi y no por ella, seguramente para buscar el momento oportuno y hablar con ella y mas que después de la cena la castaña se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir de ella.

Ambos estaban recostados en el sillón, viendo una película graciosa, riendo en silencio para no despertar a la invitada.

—El cuarto de invitados está ocupado.

Yamato frunció el ceño—. Nunca me he quedado en el cuarto de invitados.

Sora se maldijo por dentro ante su respuesta tan ridícula, Yamato presenció su lucha interior a través de sus ojos rubís, la tomó del mentón obligándola a verla.

—No te engañaré con Mimi, Sora.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron al sentirse descubierta, las ganas de llorar le invadieron pues volvía a sentirse egoísta—. ¿Quieres hablar con Mimi? ¿Por eso te quieres quedar?

El joven se impresionó ante la suspicacia de su novia. Sora suspiró, tal vez era la hora de hacer lo correcto de una buena vez.

—Esta bien quédate—dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho—. Ella es tu amiga y sé muy bien que no me engañaras con ella.

La abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en su cabeza—. Gracias.

* * *

Se vio a si misma sentada en el espacioso salón de clases, en donde él daba su cátedra, no alcanzó a oír lo que decía, solo divisaba sus labios moviéndose rápidamente y sus movimientos gráciles a pesar de estar pendiente de la clase e incluso escribiendo, Mimi no supo de que trataba.

Se embelesó con su hermosa apariencia, de piel blanca, cabellos castaños, ojos color miel y una barba que le hacia ver mas sensual de lo que ya era, dejó de escribir en su cuaderno y se dedicó en detallarlo, desde sus finos zapatos, su pantalón de tela y su pulcra camisa blanca.

—Señorita…

Lo escuchó decir desde el murmullo de gente que atacaba su oído, Mimi supo que en ese instante se sonrojó, tal vez por el ardor de sus mejillas o porque fue algo que ya vivió y quedó anclado en su memoria para siempre, como la primera vez que él se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Su nombre?

—Ah...Tachikawa—sacudió la cabeza, recordando que en Estados Unidos se decía primero el nombre y luego el apellido—. Mimi Tachikawa—se corrigió.

La escena cambió, estando ella frente a un espejo retocando su maquillaje, a su lado estaba una chica rubia y ojos azules, la típica americana que lo tenía todo y hacia lo que quisiera pero que a pesar de su superficialidad logró encontrar una buena amiga en esa academia.

—Está muy bueno el profesor River, ¿no es así?

Una sonrisa picara surcó de sus labios—. Ni que lo digas, es el profesor más guapo de toda la academia.

—Deberías de intentarlo con él—le dijo mientras se colocaba rímel en las pestañas—. No deja de verte en toda la clase.

— ¿Ah?—dejó a un lado su brillo labial para verle atenta—. ¿Tú crees?

—No pierdas esta oportunidad, Mimi—dejó a un lado su mascara y agarró el brillo olvidado por su amiga—. Si yo tuviera a un hombre babeando por mi y que estuviera así de bueno como él, uf, ¿Qué no le haría?

—Pero… ¿no está prohibido salir con los maestros?

Ella hizo un movimiento con su mano, restándole importancia—. Ya no estamos en la secundaria, Mimi, con tal de que no hagan exhibiciones dentro de la academia, no le veo problema alguno.

Dudó, no estaba segura de salir con un catedrático por muy guapo que este fuera.

—Bueno si te animas, me avisas—se acomodó la cartera sobre sus hombros—. Quiero estar al pendiente de todo.

Todo a su alrededor cambió, esa vez estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación frente a su laptop, en la pantalla de ésta pudo divisar aquellas hermosas pupilas azulinas que le miraban con un brillo especial, Mimi sonreía estaba segura que si, charlaban de algo, seguramente del profesor River, estuvo tan emocionada con él, que no dejó ni un solo segundo de hablar de él y de todas las maravillas que hacia por ella, Yamato asentía y se miraba feliz por ella, su hermosa sonrisa fue lo último que vio cuando su habitación se tornó oscura, la pesadilla había comenzado y sabia muy bien que no acabaría, que esos ojos color miel la atormentaría hasta que lograse despertar.

* * *

Abrió con sigilo la puerta que lo dividía de la castaña, entró a la habitación acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, caminó hasta llegar a la cama en donde ella dormía, respiró hondo a verla acurrucada con sus brazos al fin descubiertos en donde estaba segura nadie la vería, tan sólo él, que se atrevió a irrumpir su intimidad, sabía que estaba actuando mal, que su novia dormía en la otra habitación y que Mimi seguía enojada con él por algo que aún no sabía, pero no pudo resistirse, la extrañaba tanto y tenerla ahí a tan solo unos centímetros de él, causaban furiosas emociones en su cuerpo.

La vio removerse en su lugar, se sentó en la orilla del colchón cuidándose de no despertarla y arruinar el momento, acarició su cabello con cariño y la observó en silencio, memorizando cada parte de su rostro, desde sus pestañas hasta el lunar debajo de su ojo derecho.

Su ceño se frunció y un pequeño espasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo, apartó su mano de su cabello asustado, la muchacha se movió en su cama elevando sus brazos y luchando contra algo, Yamato la agarró por los codos tratando de tranquilizarla, la chica emitió un pequeño gemido lastimero.

—Mimi—susurró—. Es una pesadilla—la sacudió suave—. Despierta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con una figura masculina sometiéndola, él pánico invadió cada poro de su ser y aquellos ojos mieles se tornaron mas reales que nunca, mancillándola una y otra vez.

Gritó, con dolor, terror y odio, gritó como nunca antes Yamato le había escuchado, la soltó y se levantó de la cama con su corazón detenido por la adrenalina, la joven se agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos y flexionó sus piernas contra su rostro como queriendo protegerse de su agresor.

Las luces se encendieron, su novia llegó y se lanzó a la cama agarrando a la castaña por los hombros.

—Mimi tranquila, estas aquí conmigo, en mi casa—sus manos ascendieron hasta tocar las mejillas de la joven—Mírame, soy yo, Sora.

Entre la neblina de sus recuerdos y la realidad, Mimi pudo ver el par de rubís que brillaban con calidez, dejó de gritar y quitó sus manos de su cabeza, Sora seguía acariciando sus mejillas.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla, tranquila.

—Yo…ocupo aire.

Con su respiración aún agitada, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, una vez solos Sora le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a su novio.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacías en plena madrugada en su habitación?

El joven enterró sus dedos en su fino cabello, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro.

—No tengo ninguna excusa, Sora.

—Vete, Yamato—pidió ella en un tono duro—. No quiero lidiar con más problemas.

El rubio resopló, no era su intención armar tanto problema, simplemente quería ver un rato a su amiga, jamás imaginó que ella reaccionaria de esa manera. Malhumorado, salió de la habitación, directo a la de Sora, se colocó su ropa y agarró las llaves de su moto, se dirigió a la entrada principal y ahí se la encontró recostada sobre la puerta y con su casco sobre sus manos.

—Yo no te reconocí –admitió la castaña sin atreverse a mirarlo—. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y estaba en medio de una pesadilla…lo siento.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, por haber entrado sin avisar.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, alzó el casco hacia el rubio, Yamato lo tomó y ella se hizo a un lado.

—Mimi, ¿Cuándo podremos hablar?

Se mordió el labio inferior, no quería hablar con él, no de eso, era demasiado duro y doloroso, no se atrevía a contar su infierno a la persona que mas a amado en ese mundo, sin embargo su rostro compungido le incitaba a hablar, a confiar en él, a recargar todo su dolor en él.

—Por favor, de verdad quiero recuperar a mi mejor amiga, la extraño tanto.

—Hablaremos—le dijo con palabras secas—. Solo dame tiempo, por favor.

Alzó su mano queriendo tocarla pero la retiró de inmediato cuando la chica se pegó más a la pared, temiendo al contacto físico.

—Soy yo, Mimi, Yamato, nunca te haría daño.

Se colocó sus zapatos y con una fuerte opresión en su pecho, se marchó de ahí.

* * *

La llamada que recibió en la tarde del siguiente día, la desmoronó, venia de su rutinaria cita con la psicóloga y de su almuerzo con Koushiro, Sora ya estaba ahí trabajando en unos diseños que no le quiso mostrar hasta que los tuviera terminado, ella asintió dándole espacio en el comedor, se dirigió a la pequeña sala la cual estaba separada del comedor solo por un sillón unipersonal, se sentó en este y encendió el televisor esperando el llamado de Yolei para ir a visitar una universidad.

El característico tono de llamada se escuchó por todo el apartamento, Mimi buscó en su cartera su celular y al sacarlo miró la fotografía de su mamá, con una sonrisa contestó la llamada.

— ¡Mami! Que bueno que llamas.

—_Cariño…_

Su sonrisa se borró al escuchar el tono afligido de su madre.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—_Amor, la verdad no quería decirte nada, pero ya llevamos varios días en lo mismo y mejor que lo sepas de mi y no por otra fuente._

— ¿Qué pasó?—demandó con su corazón latiéndole a mil.

—_Tal parece que no pueden vincularlo a él con el caso, el padre se ha echado toda la culpa y no hay nada que lo conecten con lo que hizo._

En ese instante, su mundo se detuvo y todas las esperanzas de vivir en paz se murieron junto con su alma, su pecho ardió y supo que pronto estaría llorando.

—No…no pueden hacer eso—dijo con su voz entrecortada, Sora dejó a un lado su tarea al escuchar a Mimi—. ¡El destruyó mi vida!—gritó, su mano temblaba contra el teléfono—. ¡Ese otro señor no hizo nada! ¿Cómo es posible que se eche la culpa?

—_Cariño, debes entender, no hay rastro de él…_

— ¿Y eso no es suficiente motivo para que vean que está huyendo de la ley?

—_Mimi, mira, tu caso es diferente, amor, cuando lo encuentren te citaran para que hagas el reconocimiento y el juicio será diferente, así que tendrás que testificar frente a ellos._

— ¡¿Qué?! No…no puedo—Su voz se quebró, Sora se levantó de su silla y acudió hasta donde la joven.

—_Lo siento, pero así son las leyes, mi vida. Si yo pudiera lo haría por ti, pero…_

—Lo entiendo mamá—murmulló—. Yo necesito pensar, todo esto es tan abrumador, yo pensé que no volvería después de la declaración así que yo…te hablo luego.

Cortó la llamada, lanzó el celular hacia el suelo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos acallando tan siquiera un poco sus quejidos de dolor acompasados con su llanto, sora tragó saliva sin saber en realidad que hacer, se sentó en el borde de la mesa alzó su mano para tocarla pero la retiró al instante recordando del aborrecimiento que ahora la castaña tenia contra el contacto físico.

— ¿Mimi? ¿Todo está bien?

La chica alzó la mirada, limpió sus escurridizas lágrimas y esperó a que terminara de hipar, para hablar.

—Problemas, Sora, me gustaría contarte, pero duele mucho.

Su garganta ardió y sus ojos se humedecieron, quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que ella lo sabía ya todo y que contaba con su apoyo, que la adoraba y la admiraba por ser tan valiente al estar ahí enfrentando todo eso ella sola y que los resentimientos hacia ella poco a poco se difuminaban.

—Iré a tomar un baño.

* * *

Mimi se deleitó con las hermosas luces que adornaban la ciudad, desde la terraza del edificio todo se miraba mas lindo, mas puro, mas real, se preguntó si algún día ella podría confundirse con las luces y volver a ser la misma chica de antes, aquella que sonreía ante todo, aquella que no tenia preocupaciones, cuando la vida era mas sencilla.

Se acercó hasta el barandal apoyándose en él, sus ojos caramelo fueron a dar hasta el fondo en donde divisaba el movimiento de algunos carros pasar con rapidez y viéndose pequeños, como de su tamaño o incluso mas chicos, el frió congeló sus huesos y logró una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, pues era de madrugada y ella no se colocó ningún abrigo, pero no importaba, de todas maneras a donde iba no se le solicitaba ropa alguna.

Colocó uno de los pies sobre el primer tubo del barandal impulsándose hacia arriba, su cabello se revolvió, juguetón al viento y las luces de diferentes colores dieron un contraste casi celestial a su piel, Mimi cerró los ojos, ella era una cobarde, lo supo desde el primer instante en que aquel pedazo de vidrio rajó una de sus muñecas, era una completa cobarde que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de este mundo en donde había vivido los peores momentos de su vida, lo que mas deseaba era poder cerrar sus ojos y no encontrarse esas pupilas encima de ella, desgarrándola una y otra vez, recordándole la porquería que vivió, asustándola una y otra vez.

Colocó su otro pie en el mismo tubo y se enderezó dispuesta a acabar con todo, se impulsó para escalar el siguiente tubo el que la dejaría caer, el que la ayudaría a acabar para siempre sus pesadillas en donde nunca mas él la volvería a atacar.

Halaron de su cabello, con tanta fuerza que terminó sentada en el suelo, Mimi no pudo reaccionar cuando ya tenia un par de brazos rodeándola y una respiración entrecortada en sus oído, Sora la tomó de los hombros y la jaloneó con fuerza, desahogando así, los peores segundos de su vida al ver las intenciones de Mimi.

— ¡¿pero que diablos te pasa?!—Chilló en su cara—. ¿Crees que matándote solucionaras tus problemas? ¿Ah? Tú estarás tres metros bajo tierra mientras que ese tipo estará libre, haciéndole lo que te hizo a ti a otras chicas.

Los hombros de Mimi se encogieron en una posición derrotada. —. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes todo?—preguntó en un tono sepulcral.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, ayudando a la castaña a lo mismo—. Lo sé todo—afirmó sin atreverse a mirarla.

— ¿Izzy te contó?

—No, lo descubrí sin querer queriendo.

— ¿Yama lo sabe?—preguntó, dándole una mirada de desesperación—. Por favor, no me digas que lo sabe.

Sora pudo comprender, con esas simples palabras que Mimi efectivamente seguía enamorada de su novio y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que el único que lograría sacarla de ese agujero sería él por mucho que le doliera, esa era la realidad.

—Yamato no sabe nada—le reconfortó—. Entremos, hace frío.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su apartamento fue buscar el número de la psicóloga de Mimi en cuanto lo obtuvo y de haber dejado a su amiga recostada en su cama procedió a llamarla, fue directa, anunciándole del intento de suicidio de la castaña y que estaba segura que en cuanto diera la vuelta intentaría hacerlo de nuevo y todo por la llamada que recibió esa tarde, la mujer le recomendó quitar todos los objetos filosos, sellar la puerta del balcón, quitarle los espejos, lazos cualquier cosa que pudiera enrollar en su cuello y cerrar con llave todos los medicamentos que estaban en su hogar.

Le dio otras indicaciones más y antes de cortar la llamada, anunció que llegaría a primera hora.

* * *

Mimi evitó su mirada en todo momento, no fue una sorpresa encontrársela en el comedor cuando salió de la habitación, lo que había hecho fue grave y lo mas seguro arruinó todo lo que tenia progresado hasta los momentos.

La mujer deslizó un pedazo de papel frente a la castaña, Mimi lo tomó y leyó el nombre de un hombre, con un número de teléfono y una dirección.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Él es uno de los mejores psiquiatras de la región—contestó la mujer.

— ¿Tengo que ir donde un psiquiatra?—preguntó con temor, desde un principio le habían remitido con un psiquiatra en Estados Unidos, pero el temor a vivir esclavizada con las pastillas le hicieron buscar un psicólogo el cual no la drogaría con varios botecitos de pastillas.

—Necesitas su ayuda, no puedes vivir con la intención de suicidarte a cada segundo, estando así nunca saldrás de ese círculo vicioso.

La muchacha se mojó los labios—. Ya… ¿ya no podré verla de nuevo?

—Siempre que quieras, puedes ir a visitarme—Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa—. Por ahora debes ir con él, no temas a la medicación, no te esclavizará, sólo te ayudara a que tus días sean mas llevaderos.

— ¿Está segura?

—Hoy tendrás tu primera cita, no temas, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Yamato entró al imponente hospital que se alzaba en toda su gloria, se le hacia extraño que Sora lo hubiere citado ahí y la ansiedad le carcomió por completo pensando que algo malo le había pasado a ella o a Mimi, no tuvo que buscar mucho, en la primer planta a un lado del ascensor estaba ella.

— ¿Sucedió algo?—preguntó una vez estuvo frente a su novia.

—Mimi está con un psiquiatra, no ha pasado nada malo—respondió evitando mencionar el incidente pasado—. Te cité aquí porque quiero que hagas algo.

El rubio la miró atento, ella respiró hondo y abrió sus labios para hablar.

—Ayúdala—pidió despacio, repasando mentalmente las palabras que quería decir—. Ella te adora, y sé que solo tú puedes sacarla de donde sea que esté.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla si ni siquiera deja que me acerque a ella?

—Busca la manera, Matt, por favor, te lo imploro, no como novia si no como amiga, gánate nuevamente la confianza de Mimi, no la desampares, ella te necesita sólo que aún no se ha dado cuenta.

Yamato vaciló entre preguntar a Sora que era lo que sucedía o en quedarse callado y esperar a que sus dudas se despejasen por un milagro, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir a la manzana de su propia discordia, Mimi los miró con una pizca de confusión, no esperando encontrarse con él, Sora le dio un leve apretón incitándolo a actuar, él motivado por la adrenalina que aún no desaparecía de su cuerpo dio un paso al frente.

—Mimi, Quiero hablar contigo, ahora.

* * *

Si lo sé, soy una mala persona =( me tardé una vida entera en actualizar T.T lo siento mucho, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, con nuevo capi que espero que con este hayan despejado alguna de sus dudas y ya mas o menos tengan una idea de lo que le pasó a Mimi, dependiendo de lo que me digan en sus reviews pondré en el siguiente capitulo lo que le pasó, si ustedes todavía no dan pues me tardaré un poquitito mas xD en revelar lo que pasó con ella, no en actualizar, prometo actualizar mas seguido y si, sé que n este capi no hubo mucho Mimato pero a partir de este ya habrá más acercamiento =D

Reviews sin cuenta:

joys: Hola =D muchas gracias por el review, espero que en este capi haya despejado aunque sea un poco tus dudas ^^ que bueno que empiezas con el Mimato, a mi me encanta esta pareja y por eso la sobre exploto xD y bueno ojala te guste el capi y suerte en tu busqueda de fics tienes para entretenerte un rato =D

tefy: Hola amiga, en esta ocasion te contestaré por aqui =D gracias por tu review =D y si en este fan fic Mimi sufrira mas que de costumbre =S tiene un largo camino que recorrer y apenas viene empezando esto xD y bueno ya en este capi di mas pistas, dependiendo en el siguiente pondre lo que paso con Mimi, si no pues hasta el siguiente xD Espero que te guste ste capitulo, cuidate mucho =D

Criiisi: Hi amiguix Viste viste, puse mi poquito de coldplay, se m hizo tan lindo *.* amo esa cancion es hermosa y bueno como ya te expliqué como fue la relacion de Sora y Matt entonces omito eso xD espero que te guste el capi ^^ y estudia, estudiaaaaaaaaaaa y si el de los ojos miel es el profe de Mimi =D

Faby Hola: Holaaaa volvi con nuevo capi YEEEEEY, en fin mira que con este capi despejé unas cuantas dudas (eso espero) si no pues tu sigue preguntando que en lo que pueda voy a contestar =D y ya dentro de poco explicare lo de Izzy y porque sabe y como viste Mimi quiso acabar con su vida pero Sora la rescató antes de que hiciera cualquier tontera. Espero q te gsute el capi, cuidate =)


	5. Comprensible

Hola, Hola, Izzie aquí =D

Quiero pedirles que escuchen esta cancion cuando Matt se ponga a cantar:

Evanescence: Understanding, www . youtube watch?v=Jo1g-HsNZUk.

Es una cancion hermosa, yo la resumí y puse las partes que mas daban con la historia ^^ si no pueden verla con el enlace, busquenla siiiiiiiiiiii?

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo Cuatro

Comprensible

* * *

"_Tu tienes las respuestas en lo profundo de tu mente conscientemente las has olvidado esa es la forma en que la mente humana funciona, siempre que algo es demasiado desagradable, vergonzoso o difícil de entender lo rechazamos, lo borramos de nuestros recuerdos, pero la respuesta siempre está ahí"_

* * *

Se mojó los labios una vez mas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su lengua se había deslizado por sus resecos labios, su cuello dolia por estar inclinado hacia abajo y su cabeza daba vueltas al ver el constante movimiento de sus piernas caminando.

Estaba nerviosa, cohibida y ansiosa, sus brazos estaban firmemente cruzados y su cabello cubría su rostro angustiado, a su lado, Yamato caminaba con parsimonia con sus manos escondía en sus bolsillos y su vista al frente.

—Si sigues así te dará tortícolis. —dijo al viento sin detenerse a mirarla.

No contestó, estaba mas entretenida mirando el pavimento y sus piernas que en cualquier otra cosa, desde que salieron del hospital ella no abrió la boca y por suerte Yamato no parecía presionarla para hablar y se miraba un poco desinteresado en el tema, gesto que agradecía en silencio.

En un principio se puso renuente cuando Yamato le pidió hablar, en su cabeza miles de excusas se albergaron las cuales no pudieron salir a la luz debido a que Sora se le adelantó anunciando que tenia que hacer un no se qué con no se quien dejándola sola con Yamato sin posibilidad alguna de escape, resignada, accedió a seguirlo.

Lo sintió detenerse, por inercia, hizo lo mismo y por primera vez desde que salió del hospital alzó la vista encontrándose con un pequeño garaje con el portón cerrado, volteó a verle confundida, él sonrió nostálgico.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Entrecerró sus ojos, detallándolo, se le hacia familiar, tal vez algún lugar al que acudió cuando estaba pequeña, una imagen vino a su mente, como un rayo de luz, en donde el rubio estaba dentro de ahí, sentado en una silla tocando su bajo color azul.

— ¿Aquí es donde venias a practicar?—preguntó dudando.

— ¡Punto para Tachikawa!—exclamó, riendo alegre, ella soltó una pequeña risa— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que viniste con tu cabello chicle?

Sus mejillas ardieron al recordar aquella época en que el rosa le parecía la mejor opción para dañar su cabello, aún le dolia al recordar como las puntas de su cabello se reventaron y quedó duro como por un mes entero.

—No era chicle—dijo, indignada—. Era de un hermoso color rosa princesa.

Sus ojos brillaron divertidos, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—. Parecía que tenías un enorme chicle pegado en tu cabeza, cuando te vi me preocupe, pensé que estaríamos toda la tarde con un bote de aceite.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Yamato quiso brincar de la alegría al verla sonreír con timidez—. Pensé que te habías sorprendido al verme.

— ¡Claro que me sorprendiste!—exclamó —. Fue lo mejor de ese año.

Mimi sintió cosquillas en su estomago ante esa declaración, ahí, frente a ella, estaba su Yamato, la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo, sonriéndole de esa manera tan especial, hablándole como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos, volviendo a ser otra vez esos niños inocentes que no tenían ni idea de lo pesada que a veces resultaba ser la vida.

—Abriré el portón.

Sacó un pequeño control de su bolsillo y al apretar el botón el portón se alzó hasta esconderse en lo mas alto, la castaña se asomó, el lugar seguía exactamente igual a como lo encontró la última vez.

—No ha cambiado en nada—musitó entrando al lugar, sintió nostalgia al estar ahí cuando su vida era mucho mas sencilla de lo que ella hubiere pedido.

—Está un poco polvoso—El chico entró, en el pequeño garaje estaban varios de los instrumentos que la banda utilizaba, así como amplificadores, una computadora y varias sillas regadas por toda la estancia—. Hace algunos meses que no nos reunimos con los chicos.

—Es una pena, ustedes son una gran banda, ¿Ya no siguen tocando?

—Hemos tocado en algunos bares—dijo agarrando una guitarra escondida bajo su funda—. Pero la universidad no nos deja ni siquiera respirar tranquilos.

Yamato sacó su guitarra acústica, la cual había comprado mucho antes de tener su preciado bajo, ya estaba vieja y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le tocó cambiar las cuerdas, pero el amaba su guitarra tanto como su bajo y su armónica, eran sus tesoros terrenales junto con su digivece, agarró una silla y se sentó en ella.

Mimi lo observó afinar las cuerdas en silencio, viéndolo así, se miraba mucho mejor que a como ella lo recordaba, con su gran porte de chico rebelde, cuando en realidad, ella mas que nadie sabia lo dulce que podría llegar a ser, capaz de derretir su mundo con una simple mirada.

Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con la triste mirada de Mimi, algo dentro de él se oprimió, detestaba verla tan triste, odiaba que sus ojos hubieren perdido ese brillo tan característico de ella, era como si su mundo se hubiere desmoronado en un segundo y lo que mas detestaba era no tener ni una tan sola idea de lo que sucedió con ella.

Empezó a tocar una tonada de una canción infantil, la castaña la reconoció al instante, era una canción muy popular que sonó en el 99, una vez, durante su viaje al Digimundo, Yamato la estuvo ignorando vilmente ella se sentó a su lado y le cantó la canción hasta que Palmon salió corriendo de ahí y Gabumon se tapó las orejas, el rubio simplemente se levantó y gritó lo odiosamente molesta que ella era, Mimi sonrió victoriosa pues después de unos largos diez minutos de cantarle lo mismo, él le hizo caso.

—Vamos, Mimi, canta.

La chica se tensó, hacia mucho tiempo que ya no cantaba, desde aquella ocasión, ella nunca mas volvió a cantar, tal vez era porque esa simple acción le recordaba tanto a él.

—Yo…no…

Marcó mas el ritmo de la canción, ella se sintió acorralada, no deseaba quedarle mal, ni tampoco demostrar que incluso hasta en el canto _él_ le había derrotado, abrió la boca para empezar a cantar pero la música se detuvo abruptamente.

—Tranquila, entiendo que hayas olvidado la letra de la canción—Ella le miró con un deje de culpa, ambos sabían muy bien que ella nunca olvidaría la letra de esa canción—. Y como tú te ves imposibilitada a darme un concierto, yo te lo daré a ti—le guiñó el ojo—. Así que siéntate.

Mimi sonrió, estar así con Yamato, sin ninguna presión a cerca de su pasado, le hacia respirar sin dolor, animada, agarró una silla y la arrastró frente al joven, se sentó en ella.

Yamato respiró hondo, venia lo mas difícil, sólo esperaba que Mimi no se enojara con él después de eso.

—Esta canción ya la había escuchado hace tiempo—habló con tranquilidad que en cierta forma no sentía el cien por ciento—. Pero cuando te vi nuevamente por casualidades de la vida volví a escuchar esa canción y no pude evitar pensar en ti.

Sus piernas temblaron y su corazón palpitó sin medida, ¿A que se refería? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que se sofocaba?

—Y cuando me di cuenta de tus intenciones—Dijo con cautela—. Me sentí tan impotente,

Mordió su labio inferior, las marcas en su muñeca ardieron como si se tratare de hierro caliente, marcándola de por vida.

—Así que esta va por ti.

Comenzó a tocar los acordes de la guitarra, pronto, el lugar se sometió a una suave y un tanto deprimente melodía, Mimi se removió inquieta, insegura de querer escuchar.

_**El dolor se aferra a ti, El miedo que te ata, en nuestra mutua vergüenza escondemos nuestros ojos para cegarlos de la verdad y así encontrarnos con quien nosotros somos **_

Se dejó llevar por la hermosa y cálida voz de Yamato, cerró los ojos, saboreando cada letra que salía de los labios de él, golpeándola levemente, pues, sus demonios la tenían atrapada en un oscuro callejón sin salida, el fantasma de _él_, la mancillaba todas las noches en sus sueños y gracias a su encierro no podía ver mas allá de lo que su mente le dictaba.

_**Aunque laves tu mente nada se alejará no puedes desear que todo se vaya no puedes llorar para que todo se vaya aunque rasguñes nada se alejará. **_

Mimi perdió el aliento, ¿Cómo una simple canción describía todo lo que ella estaba viviendo? ¿Cómo Yamato pudo descifrar sus deseos sin siquiera saber lo que ella quería? ¿Por qué eso dolia tanto? Su garganta ardió y sus ojos se humedecieron, todo era cierto, de nada le servía rogarle a la psicóloga por pastillas para olvidar porque su pasado siempre quedaría marcado en su piel por mucho que ella ya no lo recordara, de nada le servía orar todos los días para que sus tormentos desaparecieren, ellos la perseguirían hasta a la tumba, de nada le servía llorar, las lagrimas no desvanecerían su sufrimiento y por mucho que tratara lastimarse, siempre, en medio del delirio, _él _estaba ahí para atacar.

_**Permaneciendo a tu lado te escucho respirar la vida que fluye dentro de ti arde en mi interior sostenme y háblame de amor sin un sonido alguno dime que sobrevivirás a esto y moriré por ti.**_

Las lagrimas humedecieron sus mejillas, creando un caminito pegajoso y caliente por donde se deslizaban, su corazón se arrugó dentro de ella, a pesar que la canción no fue escrita por Yamato, Mimi la sintió como si cada palabra que le cantaba salía desde lo mas profundo de su ser, quiso levantarse y gritarle que ella sobreviviría a todo si él estaba con ella, que también moriría por el y recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

_**No puedes luchar con todo no puedes esperar a que todo se vaya no puedes gritar para que todo se vaya esto nunca se desvanecerá.**_

Y en ese instante lo comprendió y dolió mucho más que miles de agujas enterrándose en su cuerpo, dolió como nunca antes, pues, entendió, que por mucho que luchara contra ello, eso nunca desaparecería de su vida, comprendió, que su pasado era una parte mas de ella y que por mucho que peleara contra ello, por mucho que le repugnare su nueva vida, su tormento pertenecía a ella y ni siquiera una maquina del tiempo podría haberle hecho cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito para ella.

_**Aunque laves tu mente no puedes desear que todo se vaya no puedes llorar para que todo se vaya aunque rasguñes nada se alejará.**_

Abrió sus ojos una vez dejó de cantar, su garganta ardía y su pecho estaba comprimido, miró a Mimi, ella estaba encogida en su asiento, pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios y su cuerpo temblaba, dejó en el suelo su guitarra y con el corazón en su garganta se aproximó a ella.

Mimi se tensó cuando sintió una mano acariciándole el cabello, imágenes borrosas vinieron a su mente, frías manos acariciándola con una lujuria disfrazada en ternura, falsas palabras de amor, dedos hundiéndose en su piel, marcándola hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

—Nunca te haría daño—susurró, la chica abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada cristalina de Yamato, que estaba de rodillas a ella—. Por favor, déjame acariciarte.

Tragó saliva, no estaba lista para eso, no estaba preparada para recibir una caricia pura, porque cada vez que eso pasaba ella la ensuciaba con sus horribles pensamientos, cada vez que sentía un tacto con otra piel, su mente la traicionaba recordándole como su cuerpo fue profanado con morbosidad.

—Lo siento—musitó entre sollozos—. Lo siento tanto.

Yamato alzó su mano hacia ella, Mimi cerró los ojos y apartó su rostro con miedo, frustrado, bajó su mano colocándola a un lado de su cuerpo, le dolia tanto esa situación, le dolia tener que verla en sufrimiento y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

—Tengo una idea—dijo forzando una voz alegre—. Ven a mi apartamento, haremos una cena, ¿Te parece?

Ella limpió sus lágrimas, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza, agradecida a que Yamato le diere su espacio.

* * *

Sora observó los edificios pasar rápidamente a través de la ventanilla del bus, cansada de lo mismo, se recostó sobre el asiento dedicándose a ver el techo, faltaba poco para llegar al apartamento de una de sus amigas de la universidad pero el silencio y la soledad le hacia sentir que a penas y había pasado un minuto desde que se subió al transporte.

No podía negar que se sentía un poco…bueno ni ella misma sabia lo que sentía en esos momentos, sabía que era algo entre alivio y remordimiento, dos sentimientos que extrañamente estaban unidos, pero, su cabeza en sí era un revoltijo, ya no habían celos dentro de su ser, haberlos dejados solos era lo correcto, lo mejor que hizo en sus pocos años de vida pero su conciencia le atormentaba, recordándole una y otra vez lo mala amiga que fue al dudar en ella, cuando en realidad, fue ella misma la que intervino en la bizarra relación entre Yamato y Mimi.

Ella siempre se jactó en ser la mas madura del grupo sin embargo, en esos momentos se recriminaba su inmadurez en su adolescencia, como el hecho de haber tenido una relación con Yamato sin tomarse la molestia en anunciárselo a Mimi, no fue porque no quisiere, si no porque tenia miedo en la reacción de su amiga y por su cobardía y también por la de Yamato, Mimi se terminó enterando por un video, recordó esa época, Mimi había regresado a Japón para el cumpleaños de Hikari y fue algo incomodo porque a ninguno de los dos les habló, por suerte no le jaló el cabello o le escupió en la cara a menos no ese día, fue una noche, antes de irse, que recibió su merecida bofetada.

Su celular vibró sacándola de su ensoñación, al abrirlo, su estomago se contrajo, Takeru le había escrito, ignoró las cosquillas, no habían razones para sentirlas, era su cuñado después de todo.

"_**Hey nos vamos a reunir todos esta noche en nuestro apartamento, a las seis ¿Te vienes?"**_

Por un instante dudó, si T.K se refería a todos los chicos lo mas probable era que Taichi estuviera ahí, y lo que menos quería era lidiar con su presencia, pero igual, tampoco quería que el moreno se diere cuenta de sus resentimientos, no después de tantos años.

"_**Ahí estaré" **_

* * *

Observó su reloj, ya eran las siete de la noche, una hora mas tarde de la acordada por Takeru, no fue su intención querer llegar de última pero cuando menos acordó, ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y tal vez muy dentro de si aún no estaba preparada para estar en la misma habitación con Taichi.

Tras un suspiro dubitativo tocó el timbre.

—

Sus fosas nasales inhalaron el delicioso aroma a pollo horneado, como predijo, dentro del apartamento ya estaban todos, Joe, Cody, Miyako y Ken estaban en la sala viendo televisor, en el comedor estaban Daisuke y Takeru. Hikari—quien le abrió la puerta— se unió a ellos, buscó a su novio con la mirada, encontrándoselo en la cocina junto con Mimi, Izzy y Taichi.

El moreno alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron siendo ella la primera en apartarla, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso no impedía a que cada vez que lo mirara le dieran ganas de arrancarle todos los cabellos que tenia.

—

Yamato se alejó del grupo al percatarse de la presencia de su novia, al tenerla a su lado le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Mimi los miró atenta, no se sentía mal porque ellos estuvieran juntos, estaba feliz de que su amigo hubiere encontrado a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, no puede negar que al principio dolió pero, una vez que se acostumbró, el dolor dejó de molestarle.

Taichi suspiró a su lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo Sora le haría la ley del hielo? Habían pasado años y ella seguía echando chispas cada vez que lo miraba, los observó sentarse en el comedor junto con su hermana, Takeru y Daisuke, ignorándolo olímpicamente, la tristeza se convirtió en enojo, toda esa patética situación lo estaba matando lentamente.

—Está con Yamato solo por despecho—escupió atrayendo la atención de Koushiro y Mimi.

—Esas son declaraciones demasiado fuertes—comentó el pelirrojo—. Si Matt te escucha, arderá Troya.

—No digas eso—pidió la castaña—. Si fuera por despecho no tuvieran dos años juntos.

Él bufó—. Hace dos años Sora le abrió las piernas y desde entonces no se separan.

—Dice un dicho que el que no tiene celos—dijo Izzy como quien no quiere la cosa—. No está enamorado, ¿Será este nuestro caso?

Mimi guardó silencio ignorando la contestación del moreno, ella siempre imaginó que Matt y Sora habían regresado porque se amaban o algo parecido y no porque ella buscó refugio en los brazos de él, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué seguían juntos?

El tintineo del horno los sacó a todos de sus actividades, anunciándoles que el pollo ya estaba listo.

* * *

— ¡Esto está delicioso!

Exclamó Miyako en un chillido, siendo secundada por los demás chicos.

—T.K no sabía que cocinabas tan rico—dijo Mimi llevándose otro bocado de comida a la boca—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? Pensé que solo Yamato tenía ese don.

Las mejillas del rubio menor se encendieron mostrando un rosado bonito, alzó su brazo y atrajo a su novia por los hombros.

—Kari me ayudó bastante, ella merece las alabanzas.

—Claro que no, T.K fue el que hizo la cena, yo sólo le di algunas indicaciones por teléfono.

Sora les miró atenta, ellos en realidad formaban una gran pareja, eran demasiado lindos juntos, desde que estuvieron en el digimundo, todos notaron la conexión que ellos dos mostraban, tal vez por la edad o tal vez porque compartían sentimientos que ninguno de los demás fueron capaces de comprender, años después esa conexión creció, juntándolos mas, era como si estuviera en las escrituras, que ellos dos terminarían juntos, con miles de hijos, millones de nietos en una hermosa casa y felices para siempre.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?—Preguntó Joe, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Él soltó una risita tonta seguido por Hikari.

—Pues—comenzó a contar—. El verano pasado Kari se inscribió a un curso de comida, resulta que aquí la niña olvidó todos los materiales que le pidieron.

—No es cierto—intervino la castaña—. Lo que pasa es que salí muy rápido y no me dio tiempo de reunir los materiales.

— ¿A quien creen que le tocó no solo ir a comprar todas las cosas si no que írselos a dejar al lugar?—Demandó Takeru exageradamente—. ¡A mi!

—Y bueno estando él ahí—continuó su novia sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente—. La maestra pensó que era un alumno más, así que no le permitió irse del salón.

—Y desde entonces me encanta la cocina—concluyó el joven.

—Sin olvidar que fuiste el mejor de la clase—Culminó la chica acercándose a él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sora sonrió, sintiéndose alegre por ellos, definitivamente no había nada ni nadie que pudiera separar a tan linda pareja.

* * *

—Sora lo sabe todo.

Koushiro guardó silencio ante la declaración de la chica, ambos estaban en el balcón observando el cielo ligeramente estrellado, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por los chirridos que emitían los grillos.

—Yo no he abierto la boca—dijo con voz calmada.

—Lo sé, tú nunca serias capaz de hablar.

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre el barandal mirando atento a los carros ir y venir, Mimi se quedó quieta en su lugar sin despegar su vista al cielo, esa noche había sido la mas tranquila que había pasado desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—Mimi—le llamó, cauteloso—. ¿No crees que la carga sería menos pesada si hablaras con todos ellos?

Hizo una mueca, la propuesta de su amigo era la mas ridícula que le hubieren mencionado en todos sus años de vida, ella no podía hablar con todos a penas y podía aceptarse a si misma, no tenia el valor para tener que confrontar a once personas.

—No puedo, Izzy.

—Entiendo.

La puerta se abrió, ambos voltearon a ver a la fina figura de Sora saliendo al pequeño balcón, llevaba puesto su abrigo y sonreía tiernamente, Mimi miró su reloj, ya faltaban pocos minutos para las doce.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?—le preguntó la castaña.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué pretendía su amiga?

—No entiendo—musitó.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?—dijo tratando de sonar relajada—. Quédate con los chicos, tal vez necesitan hablar un poco más.

—Pero, en realidad, nosotras dos tenemos que hablar.

Se acercó hasta la chica y la agarró de sus manos—. Hablaremos mañana, quédate, a Yamato le hará mucha ilusión.

— ¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, nos vemos mañana—se soltó de su amiga y caminó hasta la puerta—. Izzy, Joe nos espera.

El joven se desperezó, palmeó el hombro de la chica a modo de despedida y luego se marchó, Mimi respiró hondo, quedarse a solas con Matt le producía un enorme hoyo en el estomago, entró al apartamento al escuchar a Miyako gritando su nombre, todos se despidieron de ella, sonriendo alegres, ajenos a su tormento, como ella prefería.

* * *

—Hey espera.

Sora detuvo su caminar, a su lado Hikari también se paró, Takeru llegó jadeando hasta donde estaban las chicas, justo en la entrada principal.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Kari, preocupada al ver a su novio tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

—No…tranquila—dijo con dificultad, alzó su mano derecha hacia Sora, la pelirroja miró atenta un pequeño libro que el chico sostenía—. Olvidé darte esto.

Sora miró curiosa el libro, no se miraba muy grueso y en la portada salía una mujer hermosa mirándose en el espejo el cual reflejaba a la misma mujer solo que desaliñada.

— ¿Y eso?

—Es tuyo, tómalo.

Con duda, la chica lo agarró, en la parte superior del libro rezaba un título "A través de mi" alzó sus ojos pidiéndole una explicación al menor.

—Es una autobiografía, la autora es excelente y la historia mucho mejor, léelo.

—Ohh…—le sonrió—. Gracias, lo leeré en cuanto llegue.

—Sé que te va a encantar.

* * *

Yamato recogió la poca basura que dejaron los chicos alrededor de la mesa, Mimi lo miró atenta desde el marco de la puerta, sabiendo que el rubio no estaría tranquilo hasta que el departamento quedara limpio, una maña que se le pegó con el pasar de los años.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Mimi?—preguntó el chico desde la cocina.

Ella se encaminó hacia el lugar, se apoyó sobre la encimera mirando como Yamato amarraba la bolsa de basura.

—No sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

_Que me digas que diablos te pasó—. _¿Qué te parece si miramos una película?

—Me parece una buena idea—Dijo con timidez.

—Ve a la sala, en la repisa están todas las películas que tenemos.

* * *

T.K entró al apartamento, las comisuras de sus labios estaban elevadas en una sonrisa triste, no le gustaba estar en esa situación, cuando era pequeño, los chicos eran los que se preocupaban por él y siempre andaban velando por su bienestar a excepción de Mimi, que siempre lo miró como un igual y terminaban los dos jugando cualquier tontería, con Mimi siempre se sintió bien, tal vez porque eran los mas pequeños y la chica era bien infantil o tal vez porque ella nunca se le despagaba a Yamato y su hermano no se le despegaba a él, sea como sea le agarró un gran cariño, a Sora en cambio, siempre la admiró, siempre fue una niña muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo muy insegura a pesar de todo ella pudo superar sus miedos en el Digimundo, de verdad le entristecía que su amiga volviera a caer en eso.

—Hola, T.K

El chico bajó la vista, Mimi estaba arrodillada frente a la pequeña torre llena de Cd´s.

—Matt y yo vamos a ver una película, ¿Quieres unirte?

Él negó con la cabeza—. Me encantaría pero en realidad estoy muy cansado.

—Es una pena—Musitó la castaña con tristeza.

—Te prometo que en la mañana te secuestraré, ¿te parece?— le anunció en un tono juguetón.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron—. Creo que no tengo alternativa.

—No la tienes—sonrió, mas animado—. Pásala bien, ¿si? Y si Yamato hace una tontera, solo grita.

—Te lo prometo.

Después de despedirse del chico, Mimi continuó con su búsqueda, ya tenía tres películas como candidatas, pero habían tantos Dvd´s que a la chica se le hacia agua la boca, agarró uno, la caja estaba en blanco y no tenia título, curiosa, abrió la tapa encontrándose con un disco en blanco con unas letras en la parte superior.

—Cumpleaños de Miyako—leyó y dolorosamente, ese titulo la llevó a uno de los recuerdos más tristes de su vida.

Fue en el dos mil tres, Mimi seguía viviendo en Estados Unidos y mediante el chat se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Miyako, era una chica muy graciosa y especial, en pocos meses le tomó un gran cariño.

Recordó que Miyako no dejaba de hablar de su cumpleaños, que había convencido a todos los chicos a ir a una playa en donde uno de sus tíos tenia una bonita cabaña, Miyako insistió en que ella fuera, pero lastimosamente, la escuela se lo impidió.

La peli lila le prometió grabar cada minuto de su cumpleaños para que cuando la castaña estuviere de vuelta lo vieran juntas y así fue, en vacaciones, cerca del cumpleaños de Hikari, Mimi le contó a Miyako que iría junto con Michael—regaló atrasado de cumpleaños para Yolei— para sorprender a todos sus amigos, por primera vez, la chica guardó el secreto del regreso de Mimi.

Cuando Michael y Mimi llegaron a Japón, sólo Yolei los esperaba, la chica al ver a su amiga se abalanzó a sus brazos y la llenó de besos, Mimi solo rió divertida. Tomaron un taxi y juntos se fueron al hogar de Miyako.

Estando ahí, lo primero que hizo Miyako, a demás de acomodar las maletas y hacerle demasiadas preguntas a Michael, fue buscar el video de su cumpleaños, el que tanto guardó con recelo, aunque antes les dio de comer para luego obligarlos a sentarse frente al televisor.

Con un pequeño discurso, Miyako puso "play" al video.

La primera escena mostraba el interior de un bus, Mimi pudo escuchar risas y gritos de júbilo.

"_y bien estamos en una calurosa tarde, ya dentro del bus que nos dirigirá a la preciosa Cabaña que Yolei dice tener para nosotros" _

Mimi reconoció la voz de Daisuke, el joven, que estaba adelante hizo una toma general de todos los chicos, adelante estaban Joe, Koushiro, Taichi, Matt y Sora—sentados juntos—y en los últimos asientos estaba Miyako gritando junto con Kari la cual sonreía nerviosa, Takeru, Ken—que no hacia nada mas que permanecer serio—y Cody el cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Yolei, espero que disfrutes este cumpleaños, yo estoy seguro que lo haré, así que ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Inoue!"_

La escena cambió, en la segunda, se podía ver la hermosa playa y la cabaña que tanto alardeó su amiga, Taichi ya estaba corriendo en la arena, seguida por Miyako la cual jalaba a Ken, se podían escuchar varias risas y chillidos, Mimi se sintió triste, le hubiera gustado estar ahí.

Hubo otra toma, en ella, Daisuke enfocaba a Sora, la cual tenia la nariz rosa y sus ojos llorosos, Yamato estaba a un lado de ella parecía estar tomando agua de coco.

"_Oh miren nada mas, nuestra Sorita se enfermó" _Dijo Daisuke con fingida voz de aflicción.

"_Una simple gripe no será impedimento para divertirme" _Contestó la chica en un tono gracioso gracias a su nariz congestionada con determinación.

"_Por suerte tienes quien te apapache en la noche"_

Sora se sonrojó, Yamato se atragantó, Mimi arqueó una ceja al ver esa escena, pero la pasó de lado cuando la toma cambió, seguramente serian imaginaciones suyas.

Pudo verlos jugando un partido, como siempre Tai y Daisuke llevaban las de ganar, luego los miró en una fogata, Yamato tocaba la guitarra y todos cantaban una canción, Mimi se sintió nuevamente nostálgica, si no hubiese estado en la escuela la hubiera pasado tan bien con sus amigos, hubo otra toma en la que salían cantándole a Miyako con un pastel enfrente y ella soplando las velitas.

Luego, Daisuke dijo otras palabras y se dedicó a entrevistar a todos sus amigos, primero fue con la cumpleañera, preguntándole que tal la había pasado, ella eufórica gritó que fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, luego pasó donde Tai el cual estaba en la cocina comiendo pastel a escondidas, el chico intentó borrar la evidencia pero todo había quedado grabado.

Estuvo con los demás chicos, también preguntándole, Mimi lo miró subir las gradas, se mareó al ver el movimiento inconstante que el chico hacia, Daisuke se dirigió a la terraza, en donde estaban Sora y Yamato apoyados en el barandal viendo las olas del mar.

El corazón de Mimi se agitó, ¿Por qué estaban juntos? En todo el video aparecían juntos y eso no era para nada normal, ella ignoró la espinita de la duda y se dedicó a mirar el video, Daisuke se dirigía hacia los chicos.

"_Ahí están los novios" _

Mimi se paralizó, inconscientemente sus uñas se clavaron en la pierna de Michael, el joven la miró incomprensible, la chica tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y parecía conmocionada.

Yamato y Sora se separaron volteando hacia la cámara, la chica tenía una frazada encima y Yamato llevaba unos bermudas y una camisa blanca, ambos sonrieron a la cámara.

"_Haber, Haber, dígannos unas palabras"_

Yamato, con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a la cámara. "_Solo puedo decir que Sora me ha llenado de mocos" _

El corazón de Mimi bombardeaba con fuerza, sus piernas estaban heladas y una de sus manos se aferraba con fuerza a la pierna de su amigo, no entendía por qué pero estaba segura que al final de ese video, su corazón terminaría en miles de pedazos.

"_Hey" _exclamó Sora, apartándolo de la cámara, _"lo voy a matar"_

"_Espera, espera" _Yamato agarró a Sora por los hombros colocándola frente a él, volteó hacia la cámara y con un tono divertido dijo "_Quiero que quede grabado que por muy mocosa que sea Sora así me gusta"_

Y sin más que decir, Yamato la agarró del mentón y unió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

Mimi se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que su corazón dejó de latir quedando rígido contra su pecho, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, en el televisor aun se podía ver a Matt y Sora besándose, ella agachó la cabeza, las primeras gotas de lagrimas desapreciaron en su falda, no comprendía nada, ¿Cómo es que eran novios? Si ella el año pasado en todas sus visitas a Japón las pasó junto con Matt incluso, para su cumpleaños, él fue a visitarla a Nueva York, ¿Cómo era posible que se estaba besando con Sora? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo? ¿De verdad estaban juntos?

—Hay, son una pareja tan linda—Dijo Miyako—. Me encantaría ser como ellos, irradian una ternura cuando están jun…

No lo pudo soportar mas, un sollozo escapó de sus labios, seguido tras otro, en lo que menos imaginó se encontraba llorando amargamente, Yolei calló abruptamente, Michael la sostuvo por los hombros.

—Mimi, tranquila—murmuró el joven limpiando las lágrimas de la chica—. No llores por él, no vale la pena.

Miyako se horrorizó al comprender el motivo del llanto de su amiga la cual en vez de tranquilizarse se descontroló mas, Michael la tenia abrazada contra su pecho y desde su posición, pudo ver como el cuerpo de Mimi temblaba.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios—chilló la menor—. Mimi de verdad no sabia que te gustaba Matt, lo siento tanto, de haber sabido jamás te hubiera puesto el video.

La castaña se separó del chico, limpió sus lágrimas mientras seguía hipando, Michael acarició su cabello—. No, está bien, Yolei—dijo con su voz enronquecida—. Si no me lo enseñabas nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.

Miyako pausó el video y se arrodilló frente la castaña.

—De verdad lo siento, yo no sabia nada.

—Tranquila, dile a los chicos que aquí estoy y si Matt pregunta, no le digas donde estoy.

Se encerró en el hotel sin permitir si quiera entrada a Michael, estuvo toda la semana sin salir de su habitación, se dio cuenta que Yamato la estuvo buscando, pero sinceramente, verlo en ese momento seria demasiado doloroso para ella y para cuando llegó el día del cumpleaños de Hikari, Mimi se miraba horriblemente mal, con grandes ojeras y el pelo despeinado.

Ciertamente, no le importó, llegó al parque del brazo de Michael, al instante tuvo la mirada de Yamato, pero simplemente la ignoró, los demás chicos corrieron a saludarla y abrazarla, Matt y Sora también se acercaron, ella dio la vuelta, no estaba lista para ellos y no le importó que todos la miraran extrañados.

Luego de ese pésimo cumpleaños, donde tuvo que decir que le dio gripe—la cual fue la primera pedrada que lanzó—se volvió a esconder en su hotel, permitiendo esa vez, que Michael la acompañara y teniendo la visita de Takeru, el cual le explicó todo acerca de la relación de Sora y Yamato.

Antes de marcharse, Sora la visitó, Mimi no pudo evitar darle una bofetada y gritarle un "Roba novios", tiempo después se arrepintió de eso, a Yamato no le hizo nada, ni siquiera le reclamó, para cuando regresó a Estados Unidos, tenia un gran mensaje de disculpas por parte de él, ella simplemente respiró hondo y le escribió un "no te preocupes, no tienes nada que explicarme, felicidades" Desde entonces volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, al principio costó bastante, pero con el paso de los años, Mimi aceptó su amistad con Yamato y aunque nunca dejó de estar enamorada de él, aprendió a quererlo como un amigo.

— ¿Ya tienes la película?

Mimi respingó, sacó el disco de la caja y la dejó en el suelo a gatas llegó hasta donde estaba el DVD.

—Ya tengo la película—dijo colocando el disco dentro del aparato, se enderezó y se sentó a un lado de Yamato.

Él le sonrió, ella le correspondió, no sabia aun que le había motivado a poner eso pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

Mimi pudo ver el cambio en el semblante de Yamato cuando el video comenzó a correr, ella se encogió en su puesto, la verdad es que no quería volver a repetir esas escenas.

—Mimi… ¿por qué?

— ¿Deberíamos de adelantarlo no?

La chica agarró el control y corrió las escenas hasta llegar en donde salen Sora y él en una terraza.

—Esta fue mi parte favorita.

Yamato le quitó el control y apagó el DVD dejando en negro la pantalla, tiro el control y encaró a la castaña, Mimi se arrepintió al instante de haber revivido los fantasmas del pasado, Yamato se miraba realmente abatido, como si hubiese recibido un terrible golpe.

—Merezco un golpe ¿No es así?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior—. Yo…

—Discúlpame tanto, yo no quise lastimarte, pero es que…una parte de mi no quería decirte que estaba con Sora, no sé por qué, tal vez por miedo.

—Tranquilo, discúlpame tú a mí, no debí poner eso.

—Tú nunca me dijiste nada—le dio una mirada arrepentida—. Sé muy bien que te lastimé, intenté buscarte por todos lados, pero nadie me dijo nada,

—Yo creo, que si debí golpearte—le dijo, quedito.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora.

Ella negó con la cabeza—. Ya pasó—le sonrió tiernamente—. Escogí otra película, miremos esa, ¿si?

* * *

Para los créditos de la película, Yamato ya estaba dormido, su cabeza recostada sobre el respaldar del sillón, su ante brazo sobre sus ojos y su boca abierta, Mimi sonrió alegre, una de sus manos se deslizaron hasta delinear el brazo derecho del chico, miles de chispas revolotearon en su interior, Yamato seguía siendo tan cálido como ella recordaba, causando siempre esa fricción con su piel que comúnmente siempre estaba helada, el joven suspiró, Mimi quitó su mano y se levantó del sillón, desperezándose, se dirigió a la computadora, que estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al aparato, ahora que Yamato y Takeru estaba dormido tenia la oportunidad de revisar, desde que habló con su madre y con Michael había quedado con la incertidumbre de cómo iban las cosas allá, así que luego de esperar a que la computadora cargara entró a una pagina de internet y en el buscador escribió el nombre que tanto le atormentaba.

"**Jonathan River" **

Sin pensarlo mucho—para luego no arrepentirse—dio click en buscar, rápidamente, la pagina se llenó de varios enlaces relacionados a ese nombre, Mimi no perdió el tiempo y leyó cada uno de los enlaces.

"**Jonathan River, hijo del gran empresario Damon River, acusado de abuso sexual"**

"**Jonathan River, sigue fugitivo, policía no sabe de su paradero"**

"**Damon River, es acusado por el tribunal superior a una pena de cuarenta años sin libertad condicional, Jonathan River, fugitivo, policía no quiere dar declaraciones" **

"**Fuertes declaraciones contra Jonathan River, ¿Es o no es culpable? "**

Resopló, indignada, ¿Cómo se atrevían a dudar de la culpabilidad de él? Él la violó y la dañó psicológicamente, ¿Debería mostrarle a los medios los exámenes realizados para demostrar el daño? Cerró las páginas, internet no le daría las respuestas que ella tanto buscaba, mucho menos el sosiego que tanto necesitaba, miró de reojo a su amigo, seguía plácidamente dormido en la misma posición, se recostó contra el teclado del computador, tal vez, Izzy y Sora tenían razón, tal vez si hablaba tan siquiera solo con Yamato ella tendría paz consigo misma.

Su garganta ardió, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba a Yamato como nunca antes, sus ojos se aguaron, tal vez, Yamato era la paz que ella tanto necesitaba.

—De verdad, necesito ayuda—Dijo en un susurro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran enviándola a donde él siempre la tendría en sus manos.

_El momento en que todo cambió, cuando sus manos impuras la tocaron por primera vez, un simple roce, un juego, una indirecta, ella cayó, creyendo que de verdad había atracción entre ellos, él le sonrió, ella se regocijó, él le tendió la mano, ella se aferró, él la besó y todo se convirtió un infierno_

_Ella gritó, él no la escuchó._

_Ella lloró, él no la consoló._

_Ella rogó, él no le ayudó._

_Ella le odió, él se regocijó. _

"_Mira hacia el horizonte Tachikawa, ¿Qué es lo que vez? ¿El paraíso? ¿No? ¿El infierno? No te preocupes, nos quemaremos, los dos, juntos"_

* * *

Hola, Hola, vuelvo con nuevo capi como ven lo prometido es deuda y ya les he dicho que es lo que pasó con Mimi, en este capi no hubo mucha interacción entre River y Mimi pero ya muy pronto se irán esclareciendo las cosas, con respecto a la canción, desde que la escuché me enamoré de ella y no pude evitar imaginarla con la situación de Mimi quedando así xD espero que les guste =D

Reviews sin cuenta:

Faby Hola: hola, hola amiga me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capi ^^ siento mucho la poca participacion de Tai y de Izzy ya en este capitulo pudiste ver un poco mas de interaccion de ellos, poco a poco voy a estarlos incluyendo =D y tienes razon es muy dificl sincerarte con la persona que amas y eso esta pasando con Mimi le cuesta tanto tener que contar algo que le averguenza por mucho que no hubiere sido su culpa, pero creo que ya en el otro le dice o Matt descubre aun no se xD, cuidate que tengas una linda noche =)

Criisi: Hi, Hi, por fin este internet le dio por ser amable conmigo y permitirme utilizarlo xD la verdad es que con esta historia es donde mas canciones he encontrado tiene un no se qué que me hace haaay delirar con cada cancion y mira hasta te estoy contagiando xD la verdad es que n este caso la justicia tiene que tardar para que haya mas drama pero ya veras tarde o temprano el malo caera y puuum sera todo un caos, na mentira, pero si tendra su toque dramatico, porque si no, no seria historia mia xD sé que amas a Tai yo tambien lo amo, hay que hacer un grupo que diga Everybody loves Tai pero como no sé ingles, vamos a ponerlo en español u.u jajaaja lo de T.K y Sora solo puede venir por dos mentes malvadas unidas (tu y yo) jajajajaj pero a mi percepcion creo que T.K solo siente empatia por ella (por los momentos xD) y Tai tambien se le ponen los nervios de punta, ya ves tu, el pobre sigue celosin, es tan bello, lo amo, bueno seguimos en contacto ;)

Maria: Hola, gracias por tu review ^^ entre TK y Sora aun no se que es lo que va a pasar pero tu siguele leyendo xD gracias por comentar, un beso.


End file.
